Tears
by MzFreak
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. Problem is, they can't live happily ever after. Trory Complete
1. Part 1 Goodbye

Tears – Part 1 [Goodbye] 

Disclaimer: Don't know anything. Haha poor me. =(

"Rory, you have to forgive him," Paris urged "He's obviously sorry…"

Rory drank the soft drink in front of her slowly. The funny feeling in her stomach arrived once she thought about him. She shook her head, and looked at her best friend. "Do you know how much he hurt me Paris? I told you right?"

"Yes I know, but he didn't mean to… give him another chance."

"Who are you friends with? Me or him?" 

"You of course, but I know the whole story, you don't."

"Then tell me," Rory shouted throughout the cafeteria, causing all eyes to be in her direction. 

Paris hid the shock on her face and sighed "I can't tell you?"

"Why not?" she lowered her voice, she felt _his_ eyes on her.

"Because I promised."

"I'm your best friend… I need to know," she whispered, breathing slowly to keep the tears from falling. She wouldn't cry, not in front of all these Chilton students.

"Talk to him, he'll tell you…"

Rory turned around and walked away, but not without hearing Paris say that he loved her. She turned around abruptly "I want to hear that from him, not you."

=

Rory refused to talk to him. She just couldn't. 'Damn' she thought to herself 'Why do Gilmores have to be so stubborn?' 

"Can I talk to you?"

Rory turned around and frowned. What was he doing here? She groaned inwardly, she was not ready for the confrontation that she knew was coming. She grabbed her coat and looked at him, his blue eyes didn't have the normal shine to it, she had noticed.

"Now? I have to go home," she whispered.

"I'll drive you home, we just need to talk."

"No it's okay, I really have to go… I promised my mom that I would… help her with… something…"

"Rory come on, we have to talk eventually. Stop avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," Rory said, her cheeks flushed.

He almost smiled at the look of her face but managed to stop himself before he did "You don't know everything."

"I don't think I want to know," Rory replied, crossing her arms.

He groaned "I didn't leave you at Richard's party that night alright?"

"Oh really? Explain to me why I wasted one hour looking for you," Rory inhaled slowly, as tears ran down her cheeks freely "… explain to me why I found you in **her** arms… you know… I called my mom to pick me up but she wasn't home… I had to call my dad… my dad… god… do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" she almost screamed the last few words. 

"I was drunk that night Rory, and I'm sorry about your father."

"Is that it? Is that all your gonna say? I'm sorry doesn't cut it anymore… things like this happen too many times… and I'm so sick of it. Why am I even with you? Why am I wasting my time? Please tell me," her voice begged.

"Because you love me," he answered with confidence.

Fresh tears fell from her face "I do," she said, her voice quivered "But do you love me?"

He froze. Did he? Closing his eyes, he realized that he did. This was the girl he had been waiting for; this was his chance of telling someone what he felt for the first time. This was his chance to confess his love for her. Opening his eyes, his eyes met with her expecting eyes and he smiled. "I…" he inhaled sharply 'Why aren't the words coming out?' he screamed at himself frantically. "Rory… I…" he closed his eyes. What was happening? He **loved** her. He did. Why couldn't he tell her? 

Rory's stomach flipped. She let go of the tears she had been holding, her head hung long. She felt stupid, incredibly stupid. He didn't love her… he didn't share the same feelings. She lifted her head, watching him closely. Wiping the tears, she walked to him. She touched his cheek softly, inching her mouth closer to his. She closed her eyes, closing the gap between them. She kissed him quickly, and broke away just as quickly. "Goodbye Tristan," she said softly.

Hee hee… confusing? It'll all be explained in the later chapters. So tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed. Very much so. =)

This is my first Gilmore Girls story, so please be nice lol. 

_- RockerFreak_


	2. Part 2 Sorry Doesn't Cut It Anymore, Bud

Tears – Part 2 [Sorry doesn't cut it anymore bud] 

Disclaimer: Don't OWN anything. Haha poor me. =(

She was never likes this. She felt pathetic. Crying over one guy. Rory Gilmore never cries for a guy… well… until now that is. She dried her tears and stepped into Lukes where her mother waited for her with a steaming cup of coffee. Rory smiled and sat besides her, gulping down the hot liquid almost immediately. She smiled a little and welcomed the familiar feeling of happiness she got whenever she consumed the black liquid.

"So, how you holding up?" Lorelai asked, taking a bite of the cherry cheese Danish.

Rory rolled her eyes, not wanting to answer the same question over and over again "I'm fine," she said nonchalantly. 

"You don't look fine," Lorelai observed.

"Well I feel fine," she replied, almost too quickly.

Lorelai sighed. She hated it when Rory kept things bottled up inside. She watched her love struck daughter carefully, she had never witnessed anything so heartbreaking. Rory's face had said it all, she was in love with him… deeply in love with him. Lorelai's blood boiled just thinking about Tristan DuGrey. 

"I have to go to school, see you later," Rory half smiled and kissed her mother's cheek quickly.

=

Rory arrived at Chilton early. She felt uncomfortable as word of her and Tristan's break up caused all eyes to be on her. Whispers, cruel jokes and laughter were all directed to her. Rory felt her eyes well up with tears as she approached her locker. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her emotions. 

"Hey Ror," 

"Hey Paris," Rory smiled genuinely.

"How are-"

"Don't start Paris."

"Okay."

The two friends conversation immediately changed to school and school events. Paris turned around and her eyes widened. 'What the hell?' her head screamed. Her cheeks turned red from anger. Turning around, she faced Rory again. She was still fuming, how would she protect her best friend from this? She groaned inwardly as she heard Rory's light gasp. "Oh Rory," she whispered, as she noticed her dampening blue eyes.

Rory watched **her **with him. She clinged to his arm like life support. 'Why is he letting her?' she asked herself, butterflies in her stomach. "No," she said softly "How could he?" she continued to whisper. Rory looked to her best friend for help, her eyes begging. 

Rory wiped her eyes quickly as Louise ran up to the two. "Oh my god… Summer and Tristan back together? Talk about rebounding quickly," she replied, laughing as she walked away.

Rory panicked as the couple approached them. Summer's smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as the couple passed Rory. Rory bit her lip to keep from tearing up. She turned to Paris "What am I going to do now?" she asked softly, waiting for answer. A stray tear fell from her blue eyes when all she got was silence. 

'What the hell did I get myself into?' he asked himself, as he felt his hands being held tightly. He shrugged them off and walked into the school. "Stop it," he hissed at her.

Summer smiled and batted her thick eyelashes. Her finger traced his jaw line, her finger lingering on his lips. She licked her lips. "Tristan, you called **me **remember?" 

He sighed. It was a mistake. Calling her was a mistake. Why had he called her in the first place? He had no feelings for this girl whatsoever. Why was he deliberately trying to hurt the girl he loved? He shook his head slowly, finding no answers to the questions he was asking himself. 

"Walk me to class," she whispered flirtatiously in his ear.

Tristan avoided eye contact with everyone in the hallway, who seemed to be watching the two. Hid body stiffened as he laid eyes on her. She was watching them, pain evident on her face. Tristan cursed to himself, 'what the hell am I doing?!' He composed himself quickly and continued walking. His face unreadable. He passed by her, not even one look directed her way.

=

Lunchtime could not come quick enough. Tristan grew tired of the continuous girls walking to him, asking for his number. Or the guys coming up to him, patting him on the back for getting back with Summer. His head rested on the lunch table as he listened to his friend's conversation and occasional laughter. He grew bored and excused himself from the group. Tristan made his way outside, where he breathed in the fresh air. The familiar feeling in his stomach arrived as he spotted Rory on the bench, her nose behind a book that he had given her a few months back. With his hands in his pockets, he strolled over to her, his hands shaking. He stood a few feet away, just watching her. He smiled, she was beautiful. She was in pain, that much was evident. He frowned, all that pain was because of him. 

At last, she looked up. Their eyes met for a split second before she turned her head. She stood from the bench and put the book back in her backpack. She walked past him towards the school. Tristan turned and chased after her. He grabbed her elbow, and she stopped. She turned and glared.

"What?" she asked, her voice stern and unemotional. 

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice shook at the sound of her voice. 

Rory laughed a sick laugh. A laugh that caused him to cringe. "Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. It never will."

Oh my god… thank you SOOO much for all the reviews. It's greatly appreciated.

Here's chapter two, more drama's in store for our favorite couple. ; D   

Comments are welcomed.

_RockerFreak_


	3. Part 3 So That's How It Is

Tears – Part 3 [So That's How It Is] 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

AN: I noticed a few errors in Chapter 2, and I apologize. I was rushing through it and I didn't get time to read over it. * Insert embarrassed smiley here *

Anyway, on to Part 3!

-

_"Rich, where's Tristan?"_

_The intoxicated teenager looked at the angry woman and shrugged. He burped lowly and laughed, excusing himself._

_Rory rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for this. She had spent over 45 minutes looking for her boyfriend and she was getting impatient and restless. "Rich, think long and hard. Have you seen Tristan?"_

_"Tristan? Yeeaahh… he's outside," he said, his sentence slurred. _

_Rory gave a quick thank you and headed outside the Mitchell estate, where the weekend party was being held. She walked around the vast front yard, still not catching a sign of her boyfriend. Mumbling incoherently, she continued to walk. She stopped as she heard giggling noises from the side of the house. Walking towards the laughter, she stopped, her eyes wide with surprise._

_"Tristan!"_

_The blonde stood up, his face full of guilt. Rory looked at him in disgust, her hands to her side, waiting for an explanation. She looked at Summer and glared hatefully._

_"I… caaannn explain…" he reasoned, stumbling over his words._

_Rory shook her head in astonishment as she noticed the bottles of liquor on the grass. "Come on," she took his hand "I'll take you home."_

_-_

Tristan opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness of the room. He groaned, his head was throbbing. Lazily, he lay on his bed, his eyes looked up at the ceiling. Opening his eyes, he stifled a yawn as he felt his head pounding. _Fuck, I shouldn't have gone out and drank so much_.Getting up, he headed for the shower. 

By the time he reached school, his headache was still present. He was in a grouchy mood, his 'so called' friends greeted him with fake enthusiasm, he shrugged them all off and headed inside. He wandered the halls aimlessly, finally finding himself in front of the library. He entered the quiet room and just like that, he thought of her. Sorry wasn't enough for her. What more did she want him to do? Beg for forgiveness? DuGrey's never beg. 

He let out an exasperated sigh and made his way towards his locker. He opened the compartment slowly, he examined the contents of his locker and groaned as he laid eyes on the picture of him and Rory pinned to his locker. His eyes looked around the empty hallway; with one swift move he took the picture and placed it in his pockets. A tap on his back caused him to turn again, he faced the girl he had called last night for a favor. The girl's eyes shone with amusement. In her hands, were a dozen white roses. She handed them to him, her eyes still filled with laughter. 

"Just so you know, I'm keeping the change," she said, smiling thinly. 

"Thanks Paris," Tristan replied, taking the flowers and gently set them inside his locker. 

"Hmmm… you'd better hope this works DuGrey, it's probably your last chance." Paris told him, walking away from the teenage boy "Oh and by the way, I saw that."

Tristan smirked and made his way to his first class.

=

By lunchtime, Tristan was getting awfully annoyed. He had not seen Rory all morning. In between classes, he had roamed the hallways and peeked in classes in which she was supposed to be in. No such luck. He asked everyone who knew Rory, no such luck. This angered him, and there he sat, in the lunch table, no one talked to him as everyone took notice of his bad mood. _Damn. What the hell am I gonna do with those roses? _Standing up, he needed to go for a walk, maybe even a drive. He got to the parking lot, where he made his way towards his expensive sports car and stepped inside. He sat there, never moving, and just looked straight ahead. What was with him? 

He rolled the window upon hearing laughter coming from outside. His jaw clenched at what he saw and he stepped from the car. He looked on at the sight with utter disgust. Was this what she felt whenever she saw him with Summer? Was she trying to make him feel jealous? Pissed off? Because it was working. He recognized her, but did not recognize the person she was with. Who was he? What was he doing with her? Who the bloody hell was he?!

"Paris," he yelled at the person 20 feet away. 

Paris walked to him, noticing the look on his face, she felt bad for him yet inwardly laughed at his expense. All at the same time. "What?"

"Who the fuck is he?" he asked, pointing at the man Tristan could kill in an instant. 

"That?" Paris pointed at the teenage boy with Rory "Is Jamie Patterson. But need not worry Tristan DuGrey, they are only lab partners after all."

"Lab partners my ass. The little dirt bag's got something up his fucking sleeve," Tristan growled.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a guy Paris, just look at the way he's staring at her," he replied in frustration.

"Oh, all I see is a little jealousy… coming from you."

"Shut up."

"So you admit it?"

"So what if I do?"

"Ha! Now you know how it feels, huh?"

Tristan sighed in defeat. He did.

=

"So, I think we should work this weekend on the project. That way, we may finish a week early."

Rory laughed "Are you crazy Jamie? This project is huge. No way we can finish it in two days," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. Rory's smile erased as she noticed the way he looked at her. _Why is he-_ The thought was left unfinished once she noticed Tristan's tall figure from the corner of her eye. She grinned evilly. Could she do it? _No Rory, don't. _But she did anyway.

She kissed him. 

=

Tristan's face couldn't hide the shock as he watched her kiss him. _How could she just… so not like her… what the… _His hands clenched into fists as he watched the scene unfold in front of his very eyes. Suddenly, he noticed her eyes shift towards him and he smirked. _Two can play that game, Gilmore. _

He walked, well ran towards the school to his locker. Opening the combination quickly, he pulled out the bouquet of flowers. He smirked and headed outside. Looking around, he spotted the girl he was looking for. He noticed Rory was watching him now, without one look towards her direction, he made his way towards the girl. Tristan stopped behind her and spun her around. He grinned fakely, and handed her the beautiful roses.

"For you," he grinned.

The girl squealed in delight and accepted the flowers. "Thank you Tristan-pooh," she cooed.

He winced inwardly. _What had Summer just called him?_

=

Rory watched angrily. _How dare he, stupid jerk!_ She crossed her arms and continued to watch. She stood up from her seat on the grass and slowly made her way towards him and the girl who clung to his arm once again. Grabbing his tie, she led him away from the Chilton princess and stopped a couple feet from the group of glaring girls. She brought her mouth towards his ear, licking her lips softly. "So you wanna play like that huh? We'll see who gets the last laugh," she whispered, her voice soft and innocent. 

He shivered. 

_"So Mary, you got a date to the Valentine's dance?"_

_She laughed softly "Why Mr. DuGrey… are you asking me out?"_

_"Depends. Do you wanna be asked out?"_

_"Maybe," she smiled._

_"Then yes Mary, I'm asking you out."_

_"Then yes Bible Boy, I'll go with you."_

_He stood there. Speechless. Did she actually say yes?_

_"What DuGrey? Cat got your tongue. First time I've ever witnessed such a thing. Where's that smart ass comment you always seem to have? "_

_He shook his head and smirked coyly "See you Saturday Mar."_

Just had extra time on my hands and decided to write one more chapter. Besides, I don't want a killer leprechaun after me, lol. 

Thank you ALL so much for your reviews! 

_-RockerFreak_


	4. Part 4 Not Again

Tears – Part 4 [Not again] 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Stari: **Hmm I don't really know if this little game between the couple is going to keep up. Depends on my mood and where I want to go with this story (I have no idea where by the way lol). 

**Flossie: **Can't say I'm not scared. Leprechauns are eerie. Except the guy from Lucky Charms. Only choc-chip muffins huh? Dang, don't have those… how about blueberry?  

On with the story… 

"And he… and you… and then…" Lorelai doubled over in laughter, as her daughter had just finished explaining the situation to her. 

Rory's crossed her arms and groaned, "I feel so guilty… that was so un-Rory like."

"Un-Rory like is right. I can proudly call you my evil daughter."

"I'm not evil."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're my evil daughter."

"But if I'm evil, then why do I feel bad."

"Point taken."

Rory smiled smugly. She took the hot mug and gulped down the coffee. Hearing Lorelai gasped, she looked over to her frantic mother. She looked on curiously at her mother's odd behavior.

"Where… where… where's my coffee? Alright," Lorelai stood up and stared at the customers in the diner "Who took it… admit it now and I'll go easy…"

Rory glanced at the cup and turned red. She stifled her laughter.

Lorelai heard Rory's muffled laughter and glared "I take it back… you are evil oh daughter of mine. Oh Luke! Coffee…"

=

Rory chewed on her pencil, anxious for the class to end. She felt a tap on her shoulder and groaned. Turning around, she glared at the smiling man. "What?"

He smiled "Just wanted to ask if you had an extra pen."

"No."

"Pencil?"

"No."

"Eraser?"

"No."

"Sharpener?"

"No! Now will you leave me alone? You sit over there" Rory motioned to an empty seat in the back.

He pointed at the teacher working quietly in her desk "Not today I don't… Mrs. Fitzgerald's away… which means I can sit wherever I please."

"And you chose to sit behind me?"

"Correct."

"Why aren't you sitting with Summer?" Rory asked, pointing to the blond girl.

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Fine, forget I asked."

"How's the project with Jimmy going?"

"Jamie," she corrected.

"Same thing."

"Fine."

"Good."

"We're working on it tonight actually." Rory mentally slapped herself. _What am I doing?_

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah," Rory replied, playing with the pencil in her hand.

"Looks like we're both busy tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm escorting Summer to a charity… thing at the country club."

"Right. Sounds fun."

"Ditto for your plans also. I'm sure you find studying with Jimmy stimulating."

"He's nice." Rory commented.

"I'm sure he is."

"He is nice," she urged.

"I think we've already established that Jimmy's nice."

"It's Jamie."

He sighed. "Mary, I'm tired of this."

"Of what?"

"This stupid 'game'… if you could even call it that. What do you want from me?"

Rory was shocked. _Why is he asking? _"You should know."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

Rory looked around the classroom. They had been given a free period for homework, but the classroom was filled with laughter and gossip. "… because… I'm not going to tell you. I shouldn't have to tell you."

"I want to get back together," he gulped.

"Then say it," she whispered.

He closed his eyes. He knew what she was asking from him. Could he say it or would he choke once again.

"That's what I want from you," her voice cracked as she continued to whisper. The sound of the bell caused her to jump slightly. Gathering her belongings quickly, she walked swiftly out of the door.

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_ He banged his head against the cold hard wooden desk continuously. "I love you," he whispered… but it was too late. It was then that he realized he was alone in the room. The students were gone. The substitute teacher was gone. And _she _was gone. He let out a frustrated growl, he had choked once again.

_He leaned down, captured her lips and kissed  her deeply. _

_She smiled and deepened the kiss. _

_Soon after, they pulled apart, staring at each other intently. _

_Things had changed. They both knew it._

_For the better? They both hoped so. _

_"So Mary, are you mine now?" he whispered in her ear._

_She shivered at the sound of his voice. _

_She nodded._

_"Only if it means that you're mine also," she smiled._

_He cracked a smile._

I know, this chapter sucked. I would have the two play the 'game' for a little while longer, but I just came up with a new idea for this story yesterday and would like to do that instead. Lol, I guess the only thing I could tell you is to be patient. Good things are to come. 

Review's please. If you do so, a package of chocolate chip cookies will await you soon. ;D

_- RockerFreak_


	5. Part 5 Oh Dear

Tears – Part 5 [Oh Dear…] 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

He looked over at the picture. They were so happy. His arms wrapped around her slim waist, protecting her from falling in the swimming pool. The couple was laughing merrily; her face glowed and he had the widest smile he had ever seen on his face. He swallowed hard and set the picture down. He missed her. And he knew it. He needed to see her. He needed to see her face; her smile and he needed to hear her voice, her laugh. But what would he say to her? He had caused her so much pain, he shook his head, she didn't deserve any of it. "Damnit," he cursed to himself "I'm so stupid."

He had made so many mistakes, but this, this had been his biggest. Running his hand through his hair, he walked downstairs, where he unfortunately bumped into his angry father. His father, Arthur DuGrey, looked furious. His face said it all, his eyes looked up and glared at his son. Tristan was surprised at this, usually, his father would just look at him with eyes that were emotionless, he had never been able to read them. 

"What's wrong father?"

Arthur slammed the cell phone on the hard wood floor, smashing the small phone into pieces. "The nerve of those damn Gilmores!"

The name that had instantly popped up into Tristan's head was Rory, but he doubted she was the reason why his father was so angry. "Which Gilmore?"

"Richard Gilmore, who else would it be? That has to be the most arrogant, and stubborn man I have ever come in contact with.," he fumed, he walked up the spiral staircase but stopped and turned around, looking at his son menacingly "I know you've been spending your time with his granddaughter, and I'm warning you know Tristan, stop associating with that young lady."

"You can't do that father," he argued.

Arthur's eyes glared icily "I can and I will."

"What if I don't? What if I don't listen to you?" Tristan swallowed hard.

"If you don't? Be ready to pack your bags, you'll be going back to North Carolina."

_Shit. _Another blow to Tristan's growing problem.

=

He ran to his room. Shaking his head, he had finally decided, screw his father. He needed to talk to her. To work out all their problems. _I just need her. _That night, he left the house and got into his car, his destination: Stars Hollow.

=

"Ahhh, Rory I love rain!" Lorelai said, jumping up and down. 

Rory laughed lightly "More than coffee?"

Lorelai gasped "Hush your mouth child! Coffee is Lorelai's life."

Rory laughed at her mother again and stood up to the sound of knocking. "I'll get it," she said, walking towards the door. 

Rory opened the door and her heartbeat increased. Crossing her arms, she leaned her body against the door frame and looked at him curiously. She noticed his shivering body and his blue lips. Feeling guilty, she opened the door wider, allowing his entrance.

"How long have you been standing out there?"

He merely shrugged "30 minutes, maybe more."

"Your soaked."

"Thanks, didn't think you noticed."

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel."

Rory walked in the kitchen, where her mother watched the coffee maker produce the black liquid. She turned towards her daughter "Who was at the door?"

"Tristan," Rory replied.

Lorelai gasped "No, did you kick him out?"

"Mom, he's soaked."

Lorelai frowned "So, he's deserves it. Where is he?"

"In the living room…"

"Hm, well I'm gonna drink a few cups of coffee and then I'll kick him out for you."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"That's mean."

"So? He's mean."

"He stood out there for almost an hour."

Lorelai's face softened, just a little, "… fine I'll let you handle it."

Rory thanked her and walked out the kitchen, a clean towel on hand. She handed the white towel to him and watched as he dried himself off. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged "I just went for a drive, and found myself here."

"Why did you stand outside the house then? Why didn't you just continue to drive?"

He had no answer, and continued to driy his hair off with the already damp towel. 

"Answer me," she whispered sternly.

He sighed. "I wanted to see you. I miss you"

Rory let out a frustrated sigh "Just stop doing that… stop saying these things to me when you don't really mean them."

"I do mean them Rory!" he argued.

Rory laughed coldly "Right, I understand Tristan. I understand that… that… we feel differently towards one another… why can't you just leave me alone… and… and… just let me forget about it all."

"Forget about what?"

"Forget about us!" she said loudly. 

"I don't want you to forget about us!" he yelled back.

"What else can I do?" her voice softened "I'm not going to wait Tristan… I don't think I can."

"I know," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"What do you want me to do?"

He gulped. Shivering from the damp clothes he was wearing. "Can't… can't you wait?"

After silence, she could only come back with one reply. 

"Would you?"

AN: Hi. How is everybody? Good I hope. First, I want to thank all of you for reviewing. Thanks so much! Here is Part 5. What did you guys think? Good, Bad, Very Bad?

Either way. Review, Review, Review, Review, Review.

_-RockerFreak_


	6. Part 6 Finally, she understands

Tears – Part 6 [Finally, she understands] 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**AN: Hey. Well here I was, researching for my History essay, when I got the urge to write. And me being the procrastinator that I am, I decided to put my researching aside and write another chapter. *Grins* Aren't I so nice? Anyway, sit back, read and enjoy. **

Tristan shook, he knew that it wasn't from the cold. _Would he lie? _He swallowed "Yes, I would. I would do anything for you," his voice pleaded.

Rory shook her head "Don't," she whispered "I'm so tired of this," her voice weakened towards the end.

"Tired of what? Us?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"No, I loved it when we spent time together…" Rory smiled, then frowned immediately "I'm just tired of all these problems between us… the disagreements… the littlest things become huge arguments between us… that's not what a relationship is about."

"Relationship's go through obstacles Rory. This is just a bump on the road."

"You not loving me is not just a bump on the road," her eyes watered.

"Please…" his voice begged, "… wait."

Rory ran her hand through her brown hair, frustrated "Wait? You honestly think it's that easy Tristan?"

"Yes," he said, his voice determined "If you really loved me…"

Rory laughed, "If I really loved you?"

He sighed and remained silent. "I'll just go," he said, catching Lorelai's head from the kitchen, she shot him an evil glare. "Your mom hates me too huh?"

"I never said I hated you," she whispered, opening the door. She watched him exit the house and walk briskly to his car. Her hands were crossed, cold wind blew across her face as she watched him slowly. Rory licked her lips and turned to enter, stopped and turned around at the sound of her name. She watched as Tristan got out of his Jaguar and stood, once again, in the rain. Their eyes connected, her eyes watered at what she had seen. 

She walked towards him, the storm had gone from bad to worse but neither cared. She hugged herself, protecting herself from the cold wind. She stopped in front of him. Looking up at him, tears sprung from her eyes. Her hands reached out towards his wet cheek, and rested on his broad shoulders. Rory closed her eyes, a small smile formed in her damp face. Wet strands of hair cupped her face. Opening her eyes, she met his confused stare. Rory would make him understand. Instantly, she brought her lips towards his, kissing him gently. 

She had forgiven him. What she had seen in his eyes made her understand. He did love her. Although he couldn't form them into words, he did love her. 

Oh, forgive me. This was an awfully short chapter. There's gonna some fluff in the next few chapters, but you guys don't mind that right? ;) Hoped you enjoyed. Review please. =)

_- RockerFreak_


	7. Part 7 Sweetness

Tears – Part 7 [Sweetness] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. 

**AN: Hi to everyone reading this. How are you all? Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm nearing 100. ;D**

"So, you'll wait?" he whispered, his arms wrapped around her waist and his eyes watered slightly, he had never felt like this before… he had never felt so… happy.

_Rory nodded lightly "Yes," she whispered, the edges of her mouth twitching into a smile._

_His heart melted, he loved this girl. _

_"Thank you."_

_With that, he kissed her again, and again, and again._

=

Rory smiled at the blissful memory. Her head lay on her pillow, and her covers hugged her body tiredly. She yawned and groaned, frustrated, she was sleepy yet she couldn't sleep. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar phone number.

"… 'Ello?"

Rory smiled at the sound of his voice "Hey."

Tristan smiled, his eyes closed sleepily… he lay back on his bed. "Hey yourself."

"Did I wake you?"

"You would wake any normal person when you call at 3:27 in the morning," he mumbled, his eyes opening slightly.

"I'm sorry," she laughed silently "I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to call me?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Besides, it's your job."

He laughed, running his hand through his already messy blond hair "What's my job?"

"It's your job to entertain me when I'm bored."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

She smiled.

"It's Sunday, you know."

"Ah, say goodbye to Saturday and say hello to Sunday."

Rory laughed, "That was stupid."

"I know, but I made you laugh."

"How was that party thing you went to?" Rory asked.

"It was good, everybody was there. The Masterson's… you know the Masterson's right? I think their daughter comes to Chilton… oh yeah… her name's Julie… she's a sophomore… hmm who else was there… ahh yes, the Downer family… they just moved to Hartford… have you met them yet?" he asked, knowing fully that he had been rambling.

"… Rory?"

He listened quietly and smirked as he heard slow calm breathing on the other line. "Goodnight Mary," he whispered, putting the phone down.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was now _fully_ awake.

=

"This is beautiful," she gasped, looking around the vast, green park. 

"It is, isn't it?" he asked, setting the picnic basket on the grass "I found it after that incident at Rich's party."  
  
"Ah, so something good **did** come from that," she commented.

He smirked playfully and made his way towards her. Rory had smiled at him and allowed his arms to wrap around her petite body. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, catching the scent of his cologne. His eyes were closed as he inhaled the scent of her hair, catching the scent of freshly picked strawberries. He kissed her softly. 

Rory pulled away before it got too serious. She grinned at him. "This is our spot," she replied.

"Our spot?"

Rory nodded "Yes, our spot," Rory pointed at the weeping willow towering over them and her eyes twinkled "… underneath Weepy."

**AN: I just added the weeping willow thing from that GG episode. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, I kind of got writer's block. This chapter was kind of bland but I think it's cute. Anyway, please REVIEW! Pretty, _pretty_ please.**

_-RockerFreak_


	8. Part 8 Will you?

Tears – Part 8 [Will you?] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. 

=****

"Rory, nothing good will come out of this relationship!"

Rory grew angry with her mother. For the first time, she longed to walk out of the door, and to slam it forcefully. "Mom, he loves me," she replied, the sentence not coming out as strong as she wanted it to be.

Lorelai forced a laugh "Loves you? I'm surprised he even knows what love is."

"Mom, please," Rory almost begged.

"Has he said it to you Ror?"

Rory dreaded this question "Has he said what?" she repeated in a soft whisper.

"Has he said 'I love you' yet?"

Rory looked down at her hands. Her reaction answered Lorelai's question. 

"Why do you think he loves you then? He hasn't even said it Rory,"

"He loves me, I know that for sure."

"How are you so sure?" Lorelai asked, her voice rose slightly.

"In his eyes!" Rory shouted.

Silence greeted Rory.

"In his eyes? This isn't some fairy tale," Lorelai finally answered.

"I know that," Rory whispered.

"… I don't trust Tristan, and probably will never like him," Lorelai said, her hands in her pockets.

Rory nodded numbly. This was their first 'massive' argument. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I need some air," she choked out. Grabbing her coat, she walked out the house, her hands wrapped around her body, trying to protect herself from the brisk, cold wind. Slowly, she let the tears fall. How could everything change so quickly? One day, her and Tristan were together, joyously talking, laughing and holding each other, and then the next day, her and her mother were in a heated argument about something Rory thought was ridiculous.  

_Where the hell am I going? _Rory continued to walk aimlessly through the sidewalks of Stars Hallow. A car had stopped in front of her. Rory knew who the car belonged to, who was in the car that very moment. She swallowed hard, and stopped abruptly, looking at the tainted windows expectantly.

The windows rolled down slowly. "Need a ride?"

Rory shook her head. "What are you doing here?" 

"Came to see you," the figure opened the door to the car and stepped out. "So I ask again, do you need a lift?"

She sighed angrily and crossed her arms, she now felt sleepy. "A lift where? I'm not going back home, not right now that is."

"Had a fight with your mom huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"About me?" 

"Again, how'd you know?" Rory asked.

"I was at home," he took her hand, leading her into his car "… I decided that I wanted to see you, so I headed here. When I got to your house, your mom answered the door, she looked like she was crying…" he watched her expression, and was confused to see that there was no reaction at all from her "… I asked if you were home and she said no… then she just closed the door."

Rory let out a frustrated groan "I hate it when we fight," she replied.

"What started it really?"

"After I got off the phone with you," she answered quickly "… she… she thinks you'll hurt me again…"

Tristan nodded and hugged her close to him. He felt her body shake lightly, and he knew she was crying. _Would I hurt her again? _Was the question on his mind. He comforted her the best way he could. He kissed her forehead softly, stroking her cheek gently. He would never hurt her, not again. But could he promise himself that? Closing his eyes, the question he tried to avoid made their way from her lips.

"Will you Tristan? Will you hurt me again?" her voice soft, almost sounding weak.

He opened his eyes to meet her blue ones. Licking his lips, he put a trembling hand on her lips. "What… what if I do?"

"I don't know," she answered, her shock showed from the tone of her answer.

"What would you do?" he asked again.

"Why? Are you planning on hurting me again?" her question came out bitter.

"I never have nor plan on deliberately trying to hurt you Ror."

"I know that, but what if you do."

"…"

"What if you do Tristan," she repeated the question, this time, louder and with more composure.

"Then I don't deserve you," was his answer. 

**AN:  Hey everyone! It's me again. This is the last chapter before the drama begins. Just saying it now, the story will not be heading into the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. I'm warning you guys now, for the next couple weeks there will be limited updates because exams are quickly approaching. * sighs helplessly * **

**THANK YOU to all of you. 100 reviews already, me so happy! :D **

_- RockerFreak_


	9. Part 9 Don't Leave

Tears – Part 9 [Don't Leave] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. 

=

_Flashback****_

Tears rolled down her eyes. 'Mom, where are you?' she panicked, her hand shaking as she listened intently. "Someone pick up," she muttered, a sense of desperation in her voice. "… Please."

Her lip quivered from the cold. Shivering wildly, she refused to go back into that house. Her anger warmed her body up, as she thought about **her **in his arms. In her boyfriend's arms! Biting her lip, she dialed the number she dreaded, her fingers shaking.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

Rory inhaled slowly. "Hello, dad?"

"Rory? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, can you…" she closed her eyes, breathing in slowly "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Ror? Anything"

She cringed. How dare he use that name. "… Can you come pick me up here at the Mitchell's … I'm kind of stranded."

end Flashback

=

Rory groaned at that memory, remembering the phone call as a desperation move. Sighing slowly, she looked at herself in the mirror. Biting her lip, she applied on shimmery lip gloss and walked out of her bedroom. Lorelai stood in the kitchen, drinking her usual cup of coffee. It was a week after their argument; both did not bring up the fight. 

"You look great hun,"

Rory rolled her eyes. Why is she making me come anyway? I hate this. "I'm not going," she answered.

"You have to Ror," she sighed in annoyance.

"I refuse to. Say I came down with a deadly disease… say that… say that… Chilton had a class trip to the Yukon Territories where we have to save seals."

"Oh sounds fun, can I come?"

"Sorry, Chilton students only."

"Well, I'm an ex-Chiltonie… does that count?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then you have to go tonight."

"Wait… can I take that back?"

"Nope… get in the car."

-

Rory felt uncomfortable. She stood there, sipping on… What is this anyway? She asked herself, looking down at the cup filled with an orangey-red mixture. Shrugging, she sipped on the drink slowly, looking around curiously. Lorelai had forced Rory into coming to Chris's house for dinner that night. She watched as Lorelai chatted with Chris and Isabelle, Chris' new wife about the baby Isabelle and Chris were expecting. Rory sighed and sat on the love seat. I never knew more people were coming. Rory looked on anxiously, as Chris excused himself from the two women and made his way towards the door. Rory's anxious face turned into disappointment, though she tried to hide it as she watched her grandparents walk in. Groaning inwardly, she got to her feet and greeted Richard and Emily with kisses and hugs.

"When are Evelyn and Tristan arriving, dear?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her martini. 

"Soon," Chris replied.

The adults chatted merrily about… well almost everything. All of them oblivious to the fact that the doorbell had rang. Rory shrugged and made her way towards the large oak doors. She opened it and smiled. 

"Hello Rory dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. DuGray, and yourself?" Rory asked, catching Tristan's tall figure from the corner of her eye. 

"Very well, thank you for asking."

"Come in. Everyone's in the sitting room," she replied, watching the graceful woman enter the house. 

Rory waited behind for Tristan, who took his time entering the house. Grinning mischievously, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. 

"Hello," he whispered.

Rory smiled and kissed him again. "Hello."

Grabbing her hand, they walked into the sitting room, where adults chatted away happily, strangely enough, like old friends.

"Where's your dad?" Rory asked.

Tristan stiffened slightly "Had a business meeting," he lied, remembering the struggle him and his mother had convincing him to let them attend this little gathering.

"Let's go walk around," she smiled.

The couple walked around the house, hand in hand, talking occasionally about random subjects. Tristan let Rory lead him to the backyard. His hand wrapped around her slim waist and her head rested on his chest. Sighing slightly, she looked up at him, her smile brought a small smile to his own face. There was something bothering him, she had noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. I could just feel it."

"Really?" he asked.

Rory nodded, her hand playing with the tips of his gelled hair. "Really, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, can we just drop it?"

"Okay," she replied, dropping the subject.

His grip around her waist tightened as he kissed her temple. Rory looked at him and smiled inwardly. He looked so sharp and handsome in the black suit he had on. Her curious side got to her as she noticed folded paper sticking out of his pocket. 

"Tristan, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

Tristan frowned, taking the folded sheets from his pockets. He held them firmly and sighed. "It's nothing."

"Oh cut the crap. I know that," she pointed to the paper in his hand "Has something to do with what's wrong with you."

He swallowed and handed the papers to her. Rory took them and found it to be a pamphlet. "What is this?" she whispered "St. Lawrence Military School?"

"Father's planning on sending me there soon," he said dryly.  
  
"What? Why?" her heartbeat quickened its pace.

"… He's… he's so against our relationship that… he's thinking of sending me back to North Carolina."

Rory dropped the school pamphlet in shock. "You can't," she whispered.

"It's not like I have a choice," he whispered back, his hands found her soft brown hair.

Rory shook her head in disbelief "You can't," she continue to speak softly. "Can't you do anything to make him change his mind?"

"I don't want to break up with you Rory."

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. 

"He's making me Rory."

"Why… why is he so against us?" she asked, holding his hand tightly.

Tristan groaned angrily "Because of some stupid business disagreement with your grandfather."

"But… but… you have to explain it to him Tristan!"

"I tried Rory," he said softly, pulling her body closer to his.

"Don't leave," she swallowed hard "Not again."

**AN: Thought I'd add another chapter before the weekend since I have work all frickin weekend. Here's part 9. How was it? Good? Bad? So-So?  Keep those reviews coming!**

-RockerFreak


	10. Part 10 Mr Stubborn

Tears – Part 10 [Mr. Stubborn] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. 

=

**"Don't leave… not again."**

Tristan swallowed hard, his eyes closed, in deep thought. She was right. He couldn't leave her. Not again. He threw his biology textbook towards the wall forcefully. What the hell am I going to do? Sitting up, he heard his father's stern voice summon him to his office. 

He knocked on the oak door anxiously. What did his father want with him now? Hearing 'enter', he walked into the large office and took a seat in front of his father. His father put his newspaper down and looked at him, fire in his eyes.

"I hear you have yet to break it off with that Gilmore girl."

"Her name's Rory," Tristan dared to talk back to his father. 

"I don't care what her name is. End your relationship with her," 

"No! I will not break up with her because you tell me to."

"Are you talking back at me?" his father's voice overpowered his own.

Tristan didn't dare speak. He knew what his father was capable of doing. 

"I thought so," Arthur DuGray's eyes filled with fury. 

"I will not break up with her," he said, his eyes turned a grayish blue.

Arthur ignored the sentence that had come from his son's lips "You have one week to break it off with the Gilmore girl. I've been far too nice about this situation Tristan."

Once again, Tristan remained silent. How could he do this? He shook his head and left his father's office.

=

"Hello?"

He smiled at her voice "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" 

"Good."

"Uh huh…" she laughed lightly.

"Why Ms. Gilmore… I have this awful feeling that you don't believe me."

"I don't."

"Good, because I wouldn't believe me too."

"What's wrong?" she asked delicately.

"Do you really want to know??

"Yes please."

"My dad's giving me a week to break up with you," he said, from the sound of his voice, Rory knew he'd been practicing.

"…"

"Rory?"

"…."

"Rory, say something."

"…"

"Rory!"

"I… I don't know what to say." Rory remarked, her voice stressed and saddened.

"Say something. Anything."

"Is your father really that against us? I mean… I've never done anything… I've…" she sighed in frustration "There has to be something… something we can do…"

"Like what? My father's as stubborn as they came. He'll never change his mind. Never."

After a moment's silence, Rory finally spoke.

"Tristan… what do we do now?"

"I don't know… what do you want to do?"

"Maybe… maybe you should do as your father says," she whispered, choking back tears "Maybe we **should** break up."

"No! We're not breaking up Rory… we're not going to let my father win."

"What other choice do we have Tristan? Your father hates me. He doesn't understand…"

"He doesn't hate you Ror. We'll make him understand."

"No, you said it yourself. Arthur DuGray is a very stubborn man. He'll never understand."

"Yes but – "

"You said it yourself Tristan," Rory argued.

"Do you really want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Break up. Do you wanna break up?"

Rory thought about his question. Did she want to lose him? "No," she choked out, tears cascading down her cheeks.

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! They mean so**** much to moi! :D Have work now, so seeya all later. Hopefully, I can update this story within the upcoming week. Scroll down the page and hit the SUBMIT REVIEW button. ;) he he…**

- RockerFreak


	11. Part 11 Oh so close

Tears – Part 11 [Oh so close] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. 

=

Rory walked into school, groaning when she realized she had arrived early. She smiled at her friends, seemingly happy, but her eyes deceived her. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull and lacked energy. 

"Rory, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Paris asked.

Rory nodded. "Just a little tired. I've been studying like mad for the biology test today," she lied perfectly, or so she thought.

Paris sighed. Why does she continuously keep lying to her? She excused herself and Rory from the group and both girls entered the library. "Now you can tell me."

Rory licked her lips. Paris didn't know about the problem Tristan and her faced. For the sole reason of it sounding like a sappy soap opera. Rory opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Groaning, she muttered incoherently and looked at her friend.

"Me and Tristan, we're having some problems."

"What did he do now?"

"No… he hasn't done anything. It's his father… he's just… against us."

"What?" Paris asked, confused.

"He doesn't want us together."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What are you and Tristan going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you try seeing each other behind everyone's backs?"

"I'm not a good liar, you know that. Remember the time I had to lie to your mom about your first date. Your mom asked me if I wanted some iced tea and I told her everything."

Paris laughed "That was hilarious."

Rory glared.

Paris coughed "Ever think about running away together?"

"No."

"Then you guys could get married…"

"Paris – "

"Then you could have millions of babies. One could be Tristan Jr. and one could be Paris."

"Paris, be serious."

"I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am… now how adorable would your children be?"

"Shut up."

"Tristan Jr. could have blonde hair and blue eyes. And Paris can have brown hair and blue eyes," Paris continued to poke fun. 

"Shut up," Rory repeated, now laughing.

"There's lover boy now," Paris motioned towards the teenage boy entering the silent room. 

Rory smiled, watching Tristan walk through the aisles of books. She watched as his face showed annoyance as he picked up book after book, not finding the right one. She chuckled to herself and waved goodbye to Paris. 

"What are you looking for?" 

Tristan looked up and smiled, kissing her quickly. "Some stupid book for English."

"Ever thought about asking the librarian?"

"No."

"You should."

"No I shouldn't. I'll find it," he grinned.

After a few more minutes of searching, he found his book and he flashed Rory the infamous smirk. Rory rolled her eyes and waited for him to sign the book out. Together, they walked, hand in hand, around the grounds of Chilton. Walking aimlessly. Rory stopped him abruptly, she couldn't take it, they needed to talk… about everything.

"We have to talk," Rory started. She caught Tristan's grim expression. "Oh shut up, you knew it was coming."

He sighed "Your right, your right."

"So…"

"So…" he imitated her.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We've never really talked about that…"

"That's because we have no idea," she mumbled.

"Well why are we talking about this then? If we can't think of nothing now – "

"We'll think of something," she answered back, getting frustrated.

Tristan threw his hands up in the air in anger "I know we will, but what if we won't."

"Then we break up," Rory replied quickly with a roll of her blue eyes.

"We're not going to break up," Tristan answered strongly.

"Right," she whispered.

His expression softened as he watched his girlfriend slide down on the floor, sitting cross-legged against the school brick wall. He sat next to her, letting her head rest against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead softly. 

Her sad eyes connected with his. "I can feel it," she whispered.

"Feel what?" 

"We're going to break up."

"Rory, stop this," he started, his voice suddenly becoming tired "We're not gonna break up. What you're saying is ridiculous."

"I keep telling myself that," she said, holding his hand tightly "Maybe I'm just too negative."

"That you are," he laughed softly and kissed her. 

She kissed him back eagerly. Pulling back, she licked her swollen lips and smiled slowly. "I love you," she whispered.

He grinned. "Rory…" he said softly.

That was all Rory could hear before she received that funny feeling in her stomach once again. This was it. She knew it. She could feel it.

"Rory…" he repeated, a smile forming "I lo -"

"Tristan!"

Rory stiffened and ever so slowly, she brought her head up to meet the man who had called his name. 

Rory felt Tristan's body stiffen also. "Father," he acknowledged the man.

Arthur DuGray's eyes met Rory's. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything… special."

Tristan got to his feet and helped Rory do the same. "What brings you here?" he asked, his hand firmly around his girlfriend's waist.

"I wanted a word."

"Okay," Tristan turned to Rory, kissing her softly "I'll meet you in front of your locker in 10 minutes alright?"

Rory nodded, turning to walk towards the school.

"Actually," Arthur said loudly "I want a word with Ms. Gilmore."

Rory froze.

**I'm baaaaaaccckkk…. Miss me? Lol probably not. This chapter was kind of… well what's the word? Disappointing? Bad? Horrible? Horribly disappointing maybe? Anyway, 3 days till I have my first exam and I took a little time from studying to post. 5 more days until I'm free! **

**Anyway, thank you all of you for your reviews and suggestions. Maybe I'll use some of them.**

**Don't forget to review. * wink ***

- RockerFreak


	12. Part 12 Evil Little Man

Tears – Part 12 [Evil Little Man] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. 

=

Turning around, her blue eyes nervously stared at the man, moving towards her boyfriend, her hands found Tristan's… looking up at him nervously, she watched as his face contorted into anger.

"If you want a word with her, say them to me also."

"I want a word with Ms. Gilmore… alone," Arthur's eyes glared at his son menacingly. 

"Tristan, I'll meet you out front in fifteen minutes," she whispered, her voice steady and calm.

"Surely father, whatever you're telling to Rory, you can say to me," Tristan replied, ignoring Rory's order.

"Perhaps you didn't hear son, I want a word with Ms. Gilmore **alone**."

"Tristan," Rory continued to whisper "Go please, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes alright?"

Tristan merely nodded, his eyes never left his father. He had never hated him until now. 

Rory watched Tristan's body disappear into the school and avoided the man in front of her. She swallowed hard and focused her eyes on her fingers… toying with the ring on her finger.

Arthur DuGray watched this girl closely. She was different from all of the other girls Tristan had associated himself with. She looked intelligent, brave and beautiful, completely the opposite of Tristan's past flavor-of-the-weeks. His lips formed a thin line. 'Too bad' he thought 'Her and Tristan would have made a perfect couple… if only she weren't a damn Gilmore.'

"Ms. Gilmore," he acknowledged.

Rory picked her head up, staring him right in the eye. Blue on gray. Rory shivered, seeing nothing but hate in his eyes.

"Mr. DuGray," she said softly.

"So you're the girl," he said, his voice sounded as if it were made of stone.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're the girl who blinded my son, blinded him into not realizing that I have a plan for him, you've made him forget who he is."

"He knows who he is," Rory answered cautiously. 

"I'm afraid he doesn't anymore."

"And what exactly is he, if you don't mind me asking." 

"He's supposed to be powerful, fearless, intimidating, and he's supposed to be feared… like myself," he grinned.

"So he's supposed to be a miniature you?"

"Exactly right Ms. Gilmore, and you've just ruined it all."

"Why?"

"He's learnt to love."

Rory was outraged. "So what if he has?"

"Don't you understand Ms. Gilmore?"

"No," she sighed "Please, enlighten me."

 "Love is an emotion."

"What?" Rory asked loudly 'Is this evil little man for real? God, I need coffee' she thought to herself. 

"We live off of being feared, power and money. Not emotion."

"So what you're saying is… DuGray's aren't supposed to have feelings? Is that what you're saying?"

Arthur merely shrugged. "What I'm saying is, you're holding him back Ms. Gilmore. He can't and won't live up to his true potential with you around," he stared angrily at the girl before making his shift exit.

-

Rory returned home, her head spinning. How could that man be so… so… evil?! Sighing angrily, she walked briskly to her bedroom, lying down on the bed quickly. Her eyes closed slowly. 'I'm holding him back?' she asked herself 'How am I holding him back?'

The telephone rang, interrupting her from her thoughts. Sitting up, she picked up the cordless phone slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where were you?"

"What?" Then it hit her. 'Crap.' She had forgotten to meet Tristan after her little 'chat' with Mr. DuGray. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly.

"I was worried."

Rory smiled "You were?"

"My father could have done something to you," he mumbled something inaudible.

"Like what? Murder me and hide my dead body behind the school?"

"I don't find that very humorous," he responded dryly.

"I know and I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"So, what happened?"

"Between me and your father?"

"Yes," he was getting impatient.

"Nothing," her voice had gotten subtle.

"Nothing? Don't lie."

"Just talked about you, that's all," 

"About me? Like what?"

"About your true potential," she half lied.

"Hmm I see, and what is it exactly?"

"… your potential? I don't know… you have the potential of becoming very powerful and filthy rich"

"Ah, isn't that what I am now?" he joked.

Rory didn't find his answer so amusing. "What are you doing this weekend?" she decided to change the subject.

Tristan wanted to find out more about their conversion but thought against it. "Spend time with you of course."

Rory laughed "Good answer."

"My father wants me go to the office, he wants to show me what would me mine in a few years… but I'd rather spend my time with you."

**You're holding him back Ms. Gilmore. He can't and won't live up to his true potential with you around.**

Mr. DuGray's voice was in the back of her mind. 

Now she understood. She understood fully. Her only problem was, what was she going to do about it?

**Sorry for leaving it there. Have to stop here cuz I have some work to do. Thanks to all you guys for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming. Lol Julianne: Sorry about those. I too noticed them after I added the chapter in but didn't have enough time to fix the little grammatical errors. Jazz: You have a cooking exam also? God, I hate it. I just took the class because I thought we just cooked, not write a frickin exam lol.  And yes, Trory babies would be just adorable. * Eeeeeeh * **

**Don't worry lovelies. He will say the anticipated three little words. How soon? Hm, we'll have to see. Am I that nice? ; D**

-RockerFreak


	13. Part 13 Damn Black Pen

Tears – Part 13  [Damn Black Pen] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, things would be different. MUCH MORE different. * Grins evilly *

=

"Rory."

Rory closed her eyes. Ignoring the constant whispering from behind her. Playing with strands of her dark hair, ignoring his soft whispers. She decided to occupy herself and her thoughts by copying down the notes on the chalkboard. She cursed silently, where the hell was her pen? Biting her lip, she knew exactly where her black ballpoint pen was. Turning around, she glared at him, while he smirked. 

"May I have my pen back please?"

"I don't have it," he said innocently.

Rory groaned, "Please give me my pen. I need it."

"I don't have it," he said slowly.

"Well then, who the hell does?"

"I don't know. If you don't have one, then borrow one from Paris."

Rory sighed angrily "Tristan, I'm not joking," she whispered. Her eyes watered. 'Okay Rory, this is stupid. You will not, and I repeat, not cry over some stupid pen!' she screamed at herself. But deep inside, she knew, that these tears were not for some stupid pen. She'd been having problems, major problems for the past week. She spoke to no one. Pushed just about everyone away, including the person in front of her, the guy who she loved and who loved her back. Shaking her head, she turned around, facing the chalkboard, forgetting all about her lost lowly black pen. 

The sound of the bell made Rory smile. She couldn't stand one more second in that classroom, knowing full well that he was seated behind her, looking at her with his confused look. Hugging her books close to her, she made her way outside. Sitting on the bench, she began reading A Time To Kill, a book she had read many times. 

"Why are you constantly avoiding me?"

Rory turned around, meeting his intent look.  Should she choose to ignore him, like she's been doing for the past week? Or answer his question. Sighing silently, she tore her eyes off him and concentrated on her book. 

"Rory, answer me," he continued.

"Because… because I'm confused," she replied with a groan. 

"Confused? About what?"

Rory set aside her book and met his eyes with her own "About us."

"What?" Tristan asked, confusion written all over his face.

Rory ran her hands through her hair, feeling weaker and weaker with every passing second. She was tired of arguing the same subjects over and over again.  "I don't know what to do anymore," she said sadly.

"About what? You're not making any sense Rory," Tristan answered back, his voice showed annoyance.

"Am I holding you back Tristan?" 

"Holding me back? From what?"

"Nevermind," she muttered, brushing past him.

Tristan didn't let her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice bitter.

"What do you mean?" her voice came out weak and soft.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me for the past week?"

"I already told you-" 

"No you didn't! And what you have told me makes no fucking sense," he interrupted her.

She pulled her arm from his tight grasp. Kissing him softly, she bit her lip to keep the tears she knew were there from falling. "I just don't want to be the girl that holds you back from what you're destined to become," she murmured. 

"What am I destined to become?" he questioned, his hand finding hers.

"Like your father," she answered him with grim determination. 

Tristan hugged the girl close. Kissing her temple sadly. "I'm not going to become like my father Mare."

Rory looked up at him, her eyes gave her next sentence away "I don't think you have a choice," she said, choking back a sob.

-

Tristan walked into the lavish estate, and was met by complete and utter silence; he dashed to his bedroom, feeling a headache coming on. Opening the door to his bedroom, he removed his tie and blazer, crawling into bed quietly. He laid back, his eyes towards the ceiling, thinking about Rory's words. He had no choice? What the hell did that mean? He was determined. "I will not turn into my father," he hissed.

He couldn't stand it, the headache had gotten a lot worse, and he needed Advil. Walking down the stairs, he passed by his father's office. Tristan stopped suddenly, and he couldn't help but listen to the heated conversation his father was in. 

"Evelyn, listen to me!" he heard his father yell.

Tristan rolled his eyes. His parents were in an argument again, probably over nothing.

"I will not Arthur. This is getting ridiculous!" Tristan's mother yelled back. 

"It is necessary! He's getting way too close to the girl…"

Tristan took in the words. He instantly knew, they were arguing about him and his relationship with Rory.

"Tristan loves her Arthur, please stop getting in the way."

Tristan smiled. He knew his mother would be on his side and not on his fathers.

"Getting in the way? I'm protecting the boy-"

"From what? Love? You cannot protect someone from love."

"Oh is that so?" Arthur asked maliciously "Watch me Evelyn, just watch."

Tristan struggled to listen through the thick oak doors. 

"Hello, This is Arthur DuGray, Mr. Abraham please."

Tristan cursed. '_Shit.'_

"Yes, I'm calling on behalf of my son, Tristan DuGray…"

That was all Tristan could bear to hear. He ran upstairs, forgetting about his headache. He quickly found his cell phone, dialing the familiar phone number with a sense of urgency.

"Hello, Pete's Pizza… what can I do for ya?" 

"Lorelai? May I please speak to Rory?"

"There is no Rory here. This is Pete's Pizza."

"Please Lorelai, it's important."

"Fine," the woman grumbled, "Ruin all my fun, you evil one."

Tristan listened to the little argument between the mother and the daughter, before finally hearing her voice.

"Hey, what's so important that you had to ruin my mom's fun?"

"I need to see you."

"Okay…"

"Meet me by Weepy in an hour, okay?" he asked, throwing on his jacket.

"Alright, but what's wrong? Why do – "

"I'll tell you, just not over the phone."

**Ta-da! Chapter 13 is here. What will our favorite couple do now? Honestly, I have no idea where to go with this story now. LOL. Got any suggestions? I'd be very grateful. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have some major sleep to catch up on.**

**Bye bye, oh and don't forget to review.  **

_-RockerFreak_


	14. Part 14 Sleeping under Weepy

Tears – Part 14  [Sleeping under Weepy] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, things would be different. MUCH MORE different. * Grins evilly *

=

Rory sat underneath the tree, her head rested against the trunk and her eyes closed. She slowly took a deep breath, wondering why Tristan had asked to meet him here. There was something odd about the sound of his voice. Maybe fear. Rory couldn't tell for sure.  

Tristan approached the tree quietly. He stood a few feet away, just watching the girl whom he was so infatuated with. He gradually made his way towards her and smiled, she still hadn't noticed he was there. Getting down on his knees, he brought his lips towards her exposed neck, leaving a trail of butterfly soft kisses until he reached her red lips. He kissed her fully, his hands caressing her delicate cheek. He pulled away reluctantly, staring into her eyes before he uttered a word.

"Hello," he whispered.

Playing with his messy hair, she greeted him back with another soft kiss. "Hello."

He touched her face again, leaning down for another kiss. Rory put her finger to his lips, stopping him. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Tristan sighed. His arms around her shoulder protectively. Her head rested on his shoulder, she took in her surroundings, who she was with and smiled, she never wanted to move. 

"Couldn't we stay like this for a while?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Rory only nodded. She had nothing else to say. 

Minutes had passed, neither moved, neither wanted to. Rory was the first; she untangled herself from his grasp and eyed him cautiously. "Please tell me what's wrong." 

"Rory," he murmured, "This may be the last moment we have with each other."

"What?"

Tristan licked his lips, he couldn't make eye contact with the girl beside him, and his eyes simply looked straight ahead "I overheard my father, "he started bitterly" I didn't stay long to listen to the whole conversation, but he was talking to Curtis Abraham…"  
  


Rory nodded, telling him to continue.

"Curtis is my uncles butler…"

"What's this all about Tristan?" Rory asked, her voice trembled.

"Uncle Timothy," he stated "The only close relative to my family. He lives in Arizona. I have a feeling my dad's planning on shipping me out there instead of North Carolina."

"No," she whispered, tears threatening "No," she repeated, much more loudly "You said yourself that you didn't stay for the whole conversation… maybe… maybe…"

He held her while his girlfriend sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes were closed tightly, as he tried to control his own emotions.

"Arizona's so far away," he heard her whisper.

He said nothing, instead stroked her dark hair, comforting her the best way he knew how. He held her, smiling sadly as he felt her body calming down.

"How do you know for sure?" she asked.

"It all makes sense Mare. Think about it… just think about it. The bastard wants us as far away from each other as possible. My parents were fighting about us before he picked up the phone and called," he explained "Besides, it happened before. Uncle Timothy is always my father's alternate. Call it his Plan B."

Rory stopped crying. She needed to. Sighing, she found herself wrapped in his arms once again. She shut her eyes, suppressing a yawn. "I'm tired," she whispered. And slowly, she found herself falling asleep into the arms of the man who she loved, she fell asleep with the man she couldn't bear lose, and here they were, so close to being torn apart.

Tristan woke up a few moments later. Cursing himself for falling asleep also. Looking at his watch, he took notice that it was almost midnight. 

"Mare, wake up…" he hated waking her up, she looked so content.

Rory opened her eyes and yawned. Glancing around, she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Tristan? Oh god, where are we?"

He smiled at her tone of voice "Weepy. We fell asleep."

"What time is it?" she yawned once again.

"Fifteen minutes before midnight. Actually, make that fourteen."

_Crap._

"I better take you home. Lorelai's going to kill me," he groaned, helping her to her feet "How'd you get here?"

"Evan drove me," she replied, talking about Paris' new boyfriend.

Tristan nodded, and led her to his car.

Rory sat on the passenger seat, her mind filled with unexplainable thoughts. What would they do? Tristan entered his car, quickly he started the engine, and the black sports car was off. It's destination, Stars Hallow.

The ride was silent. An uncomfortable silence. Both had nothing to say. 

"Tristan, stop the car…" Rory said loudly.

"What?"

"Stop the car," she repeated. 

"Why?" he looked at her strangely.

"Just do it."

Tristan did as he was told.

Rory's eyes flashed excitedly "I don't want to go home," she glanced at him for his reaction.

"Come again?"

"I don't want to go home," she said "I want to stay with you."

His heart leapt. "Rory, what are you trying to say?"

Rory gulped. "Let's get away. From your father, from everything. Let's just get away." 

**Okay, so I got multiple e-mails saying that they should runaway together, and you know what? I listened. I kind of turned it to an AU, but it was (sort of) in the first place. So whatcha think? **

_-RockerFreak_


	15. Part 15 Finally

Tears – Part 15  [Finally] 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, things would be different. MUCH MORE different. * Grins evilly *

=

Rory slept comfortably, her head resting on a black duffel bag filled with clothes. Sometimes, the meetings for The Franklin would go on for ages, everyone kept disagreeing with one another. Instead of taking the bus home at a relatively late time, she kept some of her clothes at Paris' since she sometimes spent the night at her house. "Tristan," she muttered quietly "Where we going?"

Tristan kept his eyes to the road, smiling lightly at the sound of her voice "You'll see, just go back to sleep."

Rory sat up, rubbing her eyes from sleep "I wasn't sleeping," she continued to mutter.

He let out a soft, tired laugh "Uh-huh."

"I haven't," she responded stubbornly.

The ride was quiet. Rory looked out the window, counting the trees passing by. She had gotten to fifty, when her eyes widened. "Trista-a-a-an…"

"There are no coffee places here," he replied quickly. 

Rory sighed, "Can we at least get some food? Something edible?"

"I have some crackers in the back."

She gasped playfully "You're feeding me crackers? _Crackers_?"

"What's wrong with crackers?"

"Nothing's wrong with crackers. But I don't think itty-bitty pieces of hard… bread could fill my growing appetite."

"… I've got a lot of crackers."

-

Several hours (and thousands of complaints over Rory's growing appetite) later, the car had stopped. Rory's eyes lit up, her body ached. Stepping from the car, she marveled at the beauty of the house in front of her. "Wow," she whispered. The house wasn't big, but it was far from tiny either. She looked at Tristan, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she noticed him staring. "Where are we?" she asked, her eyes focused on the building in front of her. 

He smiled "Stafford Springs," he replied.

Rory nodded, having heard of the place from her mother.

"Our family owns this house," he said "But don't worry, hardly anyone comes here."

"How about your father? What if he finds out?"

Tristan smirked "I don't even think he even remembers us having a house here. Every year, we always go to the manor at Switzerland anyway."

Rory nodded; slowly she walked towards the beautiful residence. She waited for Tristan to open the door. He did so, and she entered. She explored the house, noticing that the house had been decorated so elegantly. Everything looked so fragile. 

"My mom loved it here," he whispered, holding her close "She cherished this house."

"I can see why," she kissed him softly. 

She walked to the patio, looking out into the vast backyard. Then she remembered, her face had become ghostly white as she turned to him. "My mom," she choked out "I forgot to call her… oh my god… you know… you know… she could already have all of Stars Hollow looking for me!" 

Biting his lip, he handed her his cell phone, and watched as she frantically dialed the number. He came up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist while he nuzzled his head into her neck, kissing the exposed skin softly. Rory fought hard to not respond to his sweet kisses, she concentrated on her telephone call.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Rory?!"

Rory bit her lip, suddenly feeling quite guilty. Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth to speak. "Yeah, it's me," the words came out as a mere whisper.

"Rory! Where the hell are you? I've been looking everywhere, where the hell are you?" 

"I'm fine mom," she avoided the question.

"Well when you get back here, you certainly won't be."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I should have called," she sighed, closing her eyes as Tristan tightened his grip around her.

"Rory, come home now!" Lorelai ordered.

"I will, just not right now."

"What?" she yelled loudly into the phone.

"Mom, please understand," Rory begged, "I'm not going home, just not yet."

"Where are you Rory?"

"I'm… somewhere."

"Rory, I'm serious. Tell me where you are… now," Lorelai replied slowly. 

"Mom, I'm fine! Stop worrying. I'll be home soon okay?"

"Rory – "

"Please, just trust me?" 

Rory heard Lorelai sigh, she smiled, her mother was giving in. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you okay? Are you eating right?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm happy. I'll explain everything when I get home alright?"

"Alright, alright," she sighed in defeat, she could never say no to her daughter. She trusted her completely. Rory, Lorelai Gilmore's daughter would not do anything that she disapproved of. Lorelai nodded, sure of herself. _She wouldn't… would she?_

"Thank you," Rory grinned happily "I'm going to go, I love you."

"Love ya too kid…" Lorelai sighed.

++

Rory gave Tristan his phone back and smiled. "I can't believe she agreed," she commented.

He kissed her cheek "Your mother's a very understanding person. Plus, she trusts you."

Rory smiled sadly, had she just detected a hint of jealousy in his voice? 

"Are you hungry?" she shivered as he whispered the sentence in her ear.

Rory nodded enthusiastically "Very much so."

-

He kissed her softly. Rory responded eagerly. She loved feeling him close to her. Holding her. Touching her. Kissing her. She loved it. She loved him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at the noticeable twinkle in her blue eyes. He kissed her again, with more passion, pure lust. Moaning, she allowed the entrance of his tongue. His hands roamed her back then finally settling on her waist, kissing her more deeply as his fingers greeted her exposed stomach.

Rory pulled away from the deep kiss and smiled as she pulled her shirt down. Her red lips slightly swollen. "I think it's time to hit the hay, Bible Boy," she smirked playfully. 

He nodded and headed to his room. He couldn't take it anymore - he needed to tell her. "Rory," he replied, watching as she turned around, meeting his eyes.

Casually, he walked over to where she was standing. He kissed her temple, her cheek, her nose, and then finally, her lips. Rory let out a soft sigh as his lips found her soft neck. Her eyes were shut as she felt his hot breath on her right ear. 

"I love you too," he whispered, seductively nibbling her earlobe.

Rory's grin widened. Butterflies clouded her stomach, as he watched her smile expand. His eyes shone as he winked jokingly. 

"I love you," he whispered once again. 

He couldn't believe it. He said it. He finally told the girl his true feelings; he loved her. 

Rory wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know you do," she said "… but say it again," she smiled slyly.

"I love you Rory Gilmore," he whispered lovingly.

"That sounds so good coming from you."

Beaming, he leant down to capture her lips with his. Rory responded. Suddenly, he pulled back, grinning like there were no tomorrow. 

"It's getting late," he teased her with one more tantalizing kiss.

Rory stood there, shaking her head. He always left her wanting more. 

**First, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews. I loooveee all of you. * throws everyone chocolate chip cookies… freshly baked *They keep me happy, which means they keep the story aliiiiiiivvveeee. LOL Before writing this chapter, I looked up a map of Connecticut and just picked any thing that sounded pretty. Yes, I feel nerdy now… but cut me some slack, I'm Canadian, I don't know anything about Connecticut. I was tempted to drive them all the way to Canada though. ;)**

**LandonLover: Yes, perhaps the title 'Tears' does not go along with the story, in fact I agree wholeheartedly with you lol, but I'm not very umm, creative. The description is going to change though, since he's already said it. ;D **

**This chapter was kind of…. Heh bland, but sweet nonetheless. It would have been out sooner, but blame it on HP haha!**

_-RockerFreak_


	16. Part 16 On the run

Tears – Part 16  [On the run] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. * Pouts * There I said it. I have little money. In fact, I don't even think I have 10 dollars to my name. Pwease don't sue. 

=

"Where the hell is that boy?" Arthur DuGray roared, slamming the phone down into its receiver.

"Arthur, I demand you calm down," Evelyn hissed. 

"I will not. He's been gone two days, where could he be?" 

Evelyn could only shrug. Her angelic, pale face contorted into an infuriated glare. "Do you think I know Arthur? I'm as clueless as you are right now!"

He was now furious. "If I ever get a hold of that boy…"

-

Rory sleepily brushed off the tickling sensation located at the top of her nose and continued to sleep, turning over to her side. The tickling sensation refused to stop, now leaving the tip of her nose and appearing on her cheek. Rory about had enough; she opened her eyes and glared at what was in front of her.

Tristan grinned, holding up a white feather. "Wake up sleepy head."

Rory ignored his incredibly sexy grin and attempted to fall back to sleep. Throwing a feather pillow towards him in the process. 

"Ow, Mary you really _did_ wound me," Tristan replied, catching the pillow with ease.

"Good," Rory mumbled, burying her head on the pillow, breathing in a flowery scent.

"Mary, wake up," he said, retreating towards her sleeping form "It's 10:30."

"So?"

"I'm bored," he playfully pouted.

Rory groaned sleepily in response.

"I need someone to keep me entertained."

"Entertain yourself," she grunted.

"Ohh, dirty Mary. It's a little too early for that don't you think?"

"Tristan, thirty minutes…"

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

"Twenty four."

"Twenty five."

"Ten."

Groaning, Rory sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Brushing past him, she cursed the bible boy for disturbing her precious sleep and headed for the shower.

-

"Lukey! Coffeeeee…" Lorelai yelled in a sing-song voice.

He grumbled, "Where's your other half?"

Lorelai shrugged "I haven't a clue," she responded, staring at her empty mug longingly. 

"What do you mean, you haven't a clue?"

"She just took off," Lorelai replied, as if it were nothing at all.

"What?" his voice boomed throughout the diner.

"You heard me," she answered, helping herself to the black liquid.

"And… you just let her?" 

"She's a big girl Lukey," Lorelai sighed.

"You should at least have the right to know where she is."

"Perhaps she doesn't want me to find her," she sighed desperately "There's nothing I can do. I know she's somewhere with Tristan, and I'm praying, _praying, _they don't do anything I would do."

"Like have sex?" he asked bluntly.

"Exactly. Thanks for the coffee Lukey."

Luke glared in reply, as he looked up to the sound of the door slamming. Lorelai looked up also, widening her eyes. She recognized that man. 

The man walked to the counter, meeting eyes with Lorelai. "Lorelai Gilmore?" the man asked.

Lorelai nodded "Who are you?" _As if I don't know already._

"My name is Arthur DuGray. Tristan's father… Your neighbor told me that you would be here. I came to ask if you knew anything about my sons whereabouts."

Lorelai shook her head "Sorry… I have other things to worry about. Like figuring out _my _daughter's whereabouts."

Anger flashed through his eyes, but hid it immediately "Strange coincidence."

"Very," she replied curtly. 

"I assume that it's pretty obvious that they are together," he watched her nod "In that case, I think I may have an idea where they are."

"Oh really? Where exactly?" Lorelai met Luke's curious glances as he tried to busy himself by cleaning the counter.

"Stafford Springs. Our family has a house up there, and our neighbors have reported that they have seen Tristan's Jaguar parked outside the estate."

-

"Trista-a-an coffeeeeeeeee!" 

Tristan rolled his eyes, smirking at her as he handed her a cup. "Here you go beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, drinking the coffee like you would a cold cup of water.

"Fancy another cup Madame?"

"Yes please."

Tristan poured her another cup, leaving Rory to her cup of coffee as he felt his pants vibrate. Smiling sheepishly, he brought out his cell phone and glared as Rory giggled softly.

"Hello?"

"Bible Boy? Give it to Rory."

Tristan obeyed and handed the tiny silver phone to Rory.

"Yes?"

"My run-away daughter. How I've missed you so. It's tough trying to get my fifth cup of coffee without you distracting Lukey for me."

"How many cups did you have today?"

"Four, see how hard life without you is?" Rory could almost hear her mother pouting.

"What's do I owe this pleasure mom?"

"Actually, I got a very interesting visitor today."

"Oh?" Rory smiled as Tristan attempted to turn on the dishwasher.

"Yes, a mister Arthur DuGray," Lorelai replied, trying her best at an English accent.

"Yeah?" her voice cracked as she felt her stomach do flip-flops.

"Are you in Stafford Springs by any chance?"

"Yeah," this time, her voice was barely audible.

"Now child. I love you with all my heart, and I know how much you love Bible Boy. Although I have yet to hear the complete story, I have called you to tell you that Arthur DuGray and I are scheduled to visit you two tomorrow. I'm sure you don't want to go home just yet, so I suggest you pack up and flee." 

Rory groaned, "Where are we going to go?"

"I'm sure you may not like it, but I called your father, and he has agreed on letting you two stay with him."

"Do I have an alternative?"

"Besides going home. No."

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

"Just don't do anything I would do."

"Like sex?"

Lorelai laughed, "You sound like Luke."

"Thanks again mom."

"I suggest you two go now. I'm so excited."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow, I get to put my acting skills to the test."

**Hello my lovelies! I hope that chapter was long enough. I've had a little case of writer's block but I think it's over now. And you my lovelies, are in luck. It's summer! I can update a little more this time. This story's far from over * grins evilly ***

**201 reviews!! WOW! Thanks so much! Ahh makes me feel all happy.**

**Review lovelies, and you shall receive a nice gift by me. I'm sure you know what that is, and no, it's not cookies this time. * Laughs ***

**And for a little news about my other story, Unpredictable, that story is officially on hiatus. I just can't think of a good storyline for the story. Sorry. **

_- RockerFreak_


	17. Part 17 He left?

Tears – Part 17  [He left?] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. * Pouts * There I said it. I have little money. In fact, I don't even think I have 10 dollars to my name. Pwease don't sue. 

=

"Wow, pretty," Lorelai commented, as she stepped into the Stafford Springs home.

"It is, isn't it?" Evelyn grinned from behind her, looking around the house, her eyes twinkling with excitement. 

Before Lorelai had a chance to reply, Arthur DuGray entered the home slowly. His facial expression said it all. He was downright furious. "His car's gone," he growled.

"No," Lorelai gasped "The bastard! Where's my daughter? You promised she would be here, where the hell is she? My poor baby!" 

"Ms. Gilmore, calm down," he said slowly, annoyance flickered through his gray eyes.

"I will not!" Lorelai yelled loudly "Where is my daughter, you evil little man? Where is she?"

Evelyn had left the two to roam the grounds of her once loved home. Sighing uncomfortably, Arthur DuGray shifted his feet under Lorelai's cruel glare. "How could have they known?" he asked to no one in particular, this comment caused Lorelai to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"I want my baby here! Who knows what you're son could have done to her?"

"My son? It's pretty obvious that you're daughter _forced _my son into running away with her!" Arthur yelled back.

Lorelai was now angry, no one wanted to see her angry. She was ready to pounce.

-

Rory munched on the barbeque chips thoughtfully, watching as Tristan as he was concentrated on the road before him. Sighing lightly, she took a large sip of her cola (the convenient store didn't have coffee) and started biting her nails anxiously.

"Would you stop that," Tristan replied, his head kept to the road "You're making _me _nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous," Rory murmured.

"I don't? I beg to differ."

"Well, then beg," she answered, stuffing more chips into her mouth.

"I'm your boyfriend Rory," 

"Thanks for that, I was wondering who you where."

Tristan rolled his eyes "I mean, we're running away together, going to your fathers house… oh did I forget to mention that I'm your boyfriend."

"Thank you again," she grinned.

"He's going to want my head," he said under his breath.

Rory kissed his cheek, surprising Tristan but managed to control his vehicle perfectly "I won't let him," she smiled.

-

"You little evil munchkin!" Lorelai replied loudly.

"Munchkin? I beg your pardon!" the yelling continued.

"My daughter did not _force _your son into running! It's quite the opposite really…" Lorelai glared in a sinister way.

"Why would my son do that? And with _her _of all people?" Arthur spat disgusted.

He did not just say that. 

Lorelai fumed. "So my daughter's not good enough for your son?"

"Precisely. I'm glad you understand Ms. Gilmore," Arthur grinned. With that, he turned around, stepping from the house slowly. "Oh," he said, turning to face Lorelai "I assume you have a ride back to… where you came from," his eyes glittered.

"You little…" Lorelai chased after him, but it was too late, he had stepped into his limo and the black vehicle drove off.

"I sure did miss this – where's Arthur?" Evelyn asked, looking around, perplexed.

Lorelai sighed, cringing as he heard her wail.

"He left?!" 

-

"You ring it," she whispered.

"I certainly will not. You ring it!" he whispered back.

"Ring.the.damn.doorbell." she hissed.

"Make.me," he answered back.

Grabbing Tristan's hand, Rory forced his index to push the minuscule little black button.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

The bulky white doors opened, a man uniformed in a black suit and white tie met the couple. He looked rather polish. His gray hair was slicked back and he wore white gloves. He looked at the couple with his kind brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore and this is my boyfriend Tristan DuGray and we're…"

"Yes, yes I know who you are," he smiled "Do come in."

Tristan and Rory entered the house. Rory looked astonished. Her father lived here? He had two houses that much she knew, and she was only used to the house he owned at Hartford. But living in a house like this, it was huge. Rory and Tristan followed the butler into the living room.

"My name is Charles Bennington, but call me Charles. Your father, I'm afraid is out of town for two weeks," he looked at Rory, who hid her glee "But he said to make yourselves at home," he turned to Tristan "Now come with me young man and I'll show you your bedroom."

Rory watched patiently as Charles escorted Tristan upstairs. She walked over to the leather chair, sitting down quickly. Looking around the room, she found it homey. Sighing, she listened to Charles footsteps as he descended down the stairs. Standing up, she waited for the elderly man.

"And if you follow me, Ms. Gilmore, I'll show you to your room."

Rory followed Charles. Holding her large duffel bag close to her. They stopped in front of a room; he smiled at her and opened the door, allowing her entrance.

"Now if you need anything, just help yourself or call me or one of the maids."

Rory nodded, watching him leave she shut the door quietly. She looked around in awe. The room was just absolutely… beautiful. Dropping her duffel bag onto the four-poster bed, she walked around, examining the room carefully. Rory walked to the bathroom, but found someone in the room.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" she glared, putting her hands onto her hips.

"This is my bathroom," he said, glaring back.

She broke into a smile "Looks like we'll be sharing a bathroom, what was my dad thinking?"

Smirking, his arms found her waist immediately. "This is gonna be fun," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck, sucking on a particular spot as she moaned lightly. 

-

**Nothing was really established in this chapter. I just wrote whatever came to me. Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy with work and my whole body feels like crap. I've been working extra shifts almost everyday (what can I say, I need money lol). **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. And sorry for the lack of fluffiness in this chapter. Next chapter will surely have tons (I hope lol).**

_- RockerFreak_


	18. Part 18 Newlyweds

Tears – Part 18  [Newlyweds] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. * Pouts * There I said it. I have little money. In fact, I don't even think I have 10 dollars to my name. Pwease don't sue. 

=

Rory giggled softly into his shoulder. Trying to regain her composure, she failed miserably and continued to laugh. Lifting her head up to meet his face, she stifled her soft giggles and kissed him carefully. The kiss was slow, pure torture for the young man. Feeling him respond, she pulled away quickly, giving him a mischievous grin. Rory's grin disappeared once she noticed him with his own smirk. Surprised, she watched as he leaned in closer to her (as if that were possible), his soft lips catching her own. 

"Stop it," he murmured, his lips grazed her soft skin.

"Stop what?" 

"Torturing me," he groaned, kissing her again.

Rory smiled, her hands finding his. "You know," she bit her lip "I haven't had coffee in over ten hours."

"Should I call Guinness now?"

"Not yet. Last year, I went fourteen hours without coffee. Mom's different though; she can't even go three hours… think about it… three. She even mumbles coffee in her sleep." she took a deep breath " – and you should hear her when someone tells her she's had too much, she freaks, her eyes are just – right… I'm babbling…"

"Why are you babbling so much Mare?" he asked, amused.

Rory shrugged nervously "Maybe I miss her?"

"Miss who?"

"My mom."

"You know… you're a terrible liar."

Sighing a defeated sigh, she bit her lip "I know. I just…"

"You just?"

"I just…"

"You just."

"Stop that," she said, "You're quite annoying, you know that right?"

"Ah," he grinned "I'm only annoying when I want to be. Now stop changing the subject and tell me, you just?"

"I don't trust myself around you," she revealed, her cheeks turned crimson.

-

Earlier… 

"The nerve of that man! Why would he leave me…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, listening to Evelyn's constant whining and cries for her husband. 

"I love him so much… can't he see that?"

_Poor lady. Loving a man like Arthur DuGray. Has she gone bonkers? _Lorelai kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything to offend the elderly lady. She sighed, her eyes glancing at Luke, who concentrated on the road.

"You know Lukey," Lorelai started "Thank you for picking us up."

Luke growled, "What were you doing at Stafford Springs anyway?"

Lorelai shrugged, giving him an innocent look "Coffee convention."

"Coffee convention?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Evelyn and I here are members of CCA."

"CCA?"

"Connecticut Coffee Addicts, and there was this meeting for the members at Stafford Springs. Evelyn got all fancy on me and rented a limo, but the limo drove off when Evelyn freaked about the limo not having enough coffee and he left us there," she blurted. _Okay, so maybe I'm not a good actress._

"Right," he grunted, shifting his eyes to Evelyn, who sat in her seat, a small smile on her face.

The car ride was silent from then on, except for Lorelai's occasional humming. Lorelai thought about Rory, hoping the couple arrived at Chris' safely. 

"So, how long have you been married?" 

Lorelai's face paled after hearing Evelyn's question. Luke's eyes widened for a moment, but chose to ignore the shocking question.

"Three and a half years," Lorelai grinned.

Luke looked over to her, shocked and surprised.

"Really?" Evelyn's face broke into a smile "Newlyweds then?"

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically. "What about you and munch- ah Arthur?"

"Twenty four years," she replied, rather proudly.

Lorelai nodded.

More silence. 

Lorelai blinked a few times, forcing herself to stay awake.

"It can't be…" she heard Evelyn's whisper.

Lorelai turned toward the woman "What is it?" 

Evelyn pointed her perfectly manicured nail toward the car in front of them. "That's Tristan's car, that's his car!"

Lorelai forced a laugh "Are you sure? I've seen Tristan's car and that's not it."

"Of course that's his car," she said stubbornly.

"No it's not, Tristan's car has a dent – "

"No, I'm sure, it's my baby's car! That's his license plate," Evelyn cried. 

Luke remained silent, he simply looked on as the two female's fought.

Lorelai chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She opened her mouth to speak, but Evelyn beat her to it. 

"Young man, follow that car!"

-

**Okay, I hope you guys didn't get confused. The Lorelai/Evelyn/Luke scene took place AFTER Arthur left the two ladies at Stafford Springs and BEFORE Rory and Tristan arrived at Chris's. **

**Hmm, so what did you all think? **

**To all my fellow Canadians, happy (early) Canada day! * waves Canadian flag ***

**I await your responses. Cheers!**

_-RockerFreak_


	19. Part 19 Busted

Tears – Part 19  [Busted] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. * Pouts * There I said it. I have little money. In fact, I don't even think I have 10 dollars to my name. Please don't sue. 

=

Luke's truck rounded the corner, as he turned, an extravagant house awaited the three. Lorelai stared in awe, Chris lived here? Awestruck and somewhat surprised, Lorelai looked to Evelyn, who had tears in her eyes. 

"Evelyn, why are you crying?" 

"I haven't seen my baby in so long," she sniffed "He's in that house, I can feel it. Motherly instincts I suppose. Don't you feel it too?"

Lorelai didn't need to. She knew the couple was in that house. Shaking her head, she looked towards the estate "No, my daughter's not in that house," she said firmly "… and neither is your son."

"He's in that house! Explain his car parked over there," she pointed to the black Jaguar.

"Simple, it's not his car…" Lorelai shrugged.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Evelyn questioned, her eyes glittering madly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, then forced a laugh although her stomach flipped as she noticed Evelyn unbuckle her seatbelt "Prove it to me? What's there to prove?"

"Alright, that's enough," Luke announced, his voice cool and steady.

"This lady's delusional," Lorelai glared.

"I'm delusional? I know that my son's in that house, let me show you," Evelyn growled, stepping out of the rusted car.

Lorelai panicked quickly. Grabbing onto Luke's plaid shirt, her bottom lip quivering slightly "Luke, she cannot go into that house," she whispered fiercely.

"Why not?" he asked, pain evident in his eyes as Lorelai's sharp nails dug into his skin.

"Tristan and Rory are in there…"

"They are?" he soon forgot the pain he was experiencing.

"Yes, but she can't find them."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Shut up," Lorelai hissed, running out of the car, cursing herself for wearing heels as she ran after Evelyn.

-

Evelyn waited, pushing the little black button once more.

"May I help you?" 

She looked at the old man and plastered a smile "Hello, I was wondering if – "

"If you'd like to buy some home made jam," Lorelai interrupted, panting.

Evelyn glared poisonously "No, I was wondering if…"

"There's strawberry, blueberry, even raspberry," Lorelai continued, now finally catching her breath.

"Where is my son?" Evelyn asked quickly.

"Pardon?" Charles was confused. From homemade jam to her missing son?

"My son, where's my son?"

"I'm sorry, she's just had too many packs of sugar. Excuse her," Lorelai apologized.

"My son. Tristan DuGray, I know he's here."

Charles nodded. Lorelai cast him a pleading look, shaking her head softly. "No," she mouthed "No."

"We don't have a Tristan DuGray here ma'am, I'm very sorry," Charles forced out.

"Can I see for myself?" Evelyn asked, her eyes pleaded into his "I know he's in here."

Evelyn didn't wait for his answer. She simply let herself into the house, walking around the estate quickly. Lorelai followed, biting her nails nervously, followed closely behind by Charles and a very confused Luke. Evelyn explored the first floor, from the kitchen to even the swimming pool. Groaning, she slowly walked up the spiral staircase.

"Evelyn, this is trespassing," Lorelai whispered harshly.

"Trespassing? The man let me in."

"More like forced yourself in."

" Same thing. I'm in, and I don't hear him complaining."

Lorelai ran to Evelyn's side, peering into open doors nervously. Evelyn glared maliciously at Lorelai, with Lorelai doing the same. Walking through the large hallway, the two females argued back and forth with one another. 

"This is ridiculous. You are not going to find anything in here," Lorelai whispered fiercely.

"Watch me," Evelyn replied, ignoring the tugging in her sleeve from Lorelai.

Hearing muffled voices, Evelyn ran toward the closed door, with Lorelai following closely behind. Evelyn pressed her ear to the door, struggling to make out the words. Lorelai did the same.

**_"Stop that," she said, "You're quite annoying, you know that right?"_**

Lorelai's eyes widened. Glancing at Evelyn. Hoping Evelyn had not recognized the voice of her daughter.

**_"Ah," he grinned _****_"I'm only annoying when I want to be. Now stop changing the subject and tell me, you just?"_****__**

Evelyn's eyes widened with glee. "I told you," she whispered "That's my baby!"

Lorelai groaned, her ears still pressed on the thick door.

**"I don't trust myself around you," **

Lorelai's head shot up, hearing her daughter's revelation. Her jaw clenched, her hand reaching for the doorknob. Twisting the gold knob, the door opened with ease, catching the couple by surprise.

Tristan and Rory jumped back at the sound of the opening door. Rory gasped lightly, while Tristan groaned in shock.

"Mom!" they both replied.

Lorelai stiffened, watching the couple untangling themselves from each other. "Let's go Ror, you're going home," she whispered, her voice stern.

Rory glanced at her mom curiously, almost frightened by the tone of her voice. Was this the same woman from a day ago? Why had her mother's feelings changed?

Rory looked at Tristan helplessly, without words, she walked away from him and to her bedroom. 

Tristan's fist clenched as he watched his girlfriend leave the room. His eyes focused on his mother, who shook from anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she screamed at her son.

Tristan flinched, choosing to stay quiet.

"Pack up," she replied angrily "Congratulations. You've just ruined any chances of staying in Hartford."

**I know, I know. I'm evil. * grin ***

**Thank you ****for all of your reviews! You guys absolutely rock!**

**Review, Review, Review (he he)**

- RockerFreak


	20. Part 20 Breaking up

Tears – Part 20  [Breaking up] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. * Pouts * There I said it. I have little money. In fact, I don't even think I have 10 dollars to my name. Please don't sue. 

=

Crying herself to sleep, the young Gilmore's eyes were red and puffy, though she could care less. Walking out of her room, she ignored her mother and poured herself a cup of coffee. Gulping down the hot liquid in record time, she grabbed her backpack and walked out to the bus stop.

Walking in the school, she deliberately ignored the whispers. Whispers of '_Did you hear about her and Tristan?' 'God, she's so lucky' "I wonder how far DuGray and her went' 'I hate her.' _Closing her eyes, she walked to her locker, opening it slowly. Sighing, she rested her head against the metal door. She was tired of this. The criticism. The drama. They did the right thing. She was certain of that.

"Hey you,"

Turning around, a smile appeared on her face, and for the first time in two days, the smile had reached her blue eyes. "Hey," she whispered softly, kissing him lightly.

Resting her head against his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeat. "I don't think I can ignore them anymore Tristan," she murmured quietly, motioning towards the whispering Chilton students.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he stroked the side of her gently "Please try, don't let them get to you."

Nodding, she reluctantly pulled away from their embrace and smiled "See you later?"

"Before you do," he paused, watching the girl he loved closely "After school, meet me here okay? We need to talk about a few things."

Rory nodded numbly, knowing exactly what it was about. "Can I make a tiny request?" her question came out innocent and soft.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk under Weepy?"

-

Rory trembled under his gaze. She swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eye. Licking her lips, she positioned herself underneath the tall tree, cross-legged and ready to listen. Setting her empty cup beside her, she watched as Tristan joined her underneath the towering tree. 

"How was your father when he saw you?" Rory got down to the point.

Running his fingers through his hair, he groaned lightly, leaning back into the tree "He was screaming for over an hour."

"What'd he say?" she asked softly.

"Do you really want to know?" he questioned, looking at her skeptically.

"Yes please," she murmured into his chest, inhaling his cologne.

_-- Tristan sat uncomfortably on the leather couch, refusing to meet his father's hateful glare._

_"How dare you!" Tristan flinched at the hatred in the elder man's voice._

_"Why do you continue to go against my wishes? I'm your father boy!"_

_Finally, Tristan mustered all his strength to look him in the eye, inwardly cringing "Because I love her," he replied._

_Arthur laughed "Love? DuGray's don't… love," he spat venomously._

_"You're looking at one who does," _

_"Gutsy," Arthur commented, "Now, I've asked Melinda to pack all of your stuff. You'll be heading off to Phoenix tomorrow night. St. Pierre Military School is where you're going. Great school, your uncle and I attended it at about your age…" Arthur grinned._

_"Father," Tristan sighed, butterflies in his stomach "Please understand, I love Rory and – "_

_"Eight O'clock tomorrow night. The ticket's are in your room."_

_"I will not go," Tristan commented, his voice stiff._

_"Oh yes you will," Arthur sneered, "That's what you get for being stubborn son."--_

"And that's what happened," Tristan sighed, stroking the side of her face.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice sounding helpless and defeated.

"Do as my father says," he avoided her shocked expression "Break up."

"Tristan!" Rory forced herself to sit up, releasing his hand from hers.

Laughing softly, he kissed her temple, his body still shaking from laughter. "How good of an actress are you Mare?"

**Bonjour my fellow readers! How are you all? I'm so damn exhausted lol. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out, I've been very busy with work and summer school * blushes * I shouldn't have been neglecting my math homework. **

**Anywho, I just wrote what came to me (can you believe I'm at chapter 20 already?). Plus I'm just writing what people want to read. He he… tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**Till next time. Cheers!**

_- RockerFreak_


	21. Part 21 Too much blushing

Tears – Part 21  [Too much blushing] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. * Pouts * There I said it. I have little money. In fact, I don't even think I have 10 dollars to my name. Please don't sue. 

=

_Rory caught on, smiling lightly, she smacked his shoulder playfully. "I hate you," she muttered, positioning herself on his lap._

_He laughed in her ear, nibbling her earlobe seductively. "I'm afraid," he licked his lips "This is our last chance. It's necessary if we want to be together."_

_Rory nodded, her eyes shut "I understand. But I'm afraid that… well… I'm not a very good actress."_

_"It's not going to be that hard," he played with strands of her brown hair, making Rory squirm._

_Rory's eyes studied her hands carefully. Tuning out the sentence that had come from his lips. Biting her lip, she felt his hands wrap around her waist protectively. "I'm scared," she admitted hesitantly "That this… it'll backfire."_

_"It won't," he tried to reassure her._

_"What if it does? I can't lose you Tristan," she replied, honesty was all that filled her voice._

_Closing her eyes, she felt his hold tighten. "Trust me," he whispered, "Will you do that?"_

_Rory nodded "Of course, when have I not trusted you?"_

_-_

She walked through the empty school, glad that she had come early. Smiling to herself, she walked towards the library, the only thing that put her mind at ease when at Chilton. Letting out a reluctant sigh, she looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes until the beginning of the school day. She walked out of the library and into the busy Chilton hallways, bustling with activity. 

Rory watched, rather amused, as Paris attempted to run over to her with a pile of books.   
  


"So," she panted, "I heard you and Tristan are… _over?_"

Rory plastered a frown "Yeah, yeah we are."

Paris rolled her eyes "What did he do?"

"Nothing, it was mutual," Rory replied, her eyes glanced towards the doors. _Where was he?_

"But you guys were…"

"So happy?" Rory finished the sentence.

"And running away together… that was genius."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Paris cracked a smile.

Opening her locker, Rory grinned even more. Waving a quick goodbye to Paris, she took the Styrofoam cup gently in her hand, sipping the beloved liquid gingerly. Closing her eyes, she relished the feel of the hot fluid run down her throat, only to open her eyes at the sound of a slight cough. She met eyes with a pair of hazel eyes, smiling up at her.

"Jamie, hey," she said.

Jamie Patterson. Rory had forgotten about him. She instantly felt a twinge of guilt as she noticed his gleeful face. Licking her lips, she disposed of the empty cup.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine… and you?" she asked modestly.

Jamie leaned against the metal lockers; his handsome face still had the grin. "Good, great actually. I'm sorry about Tristan and you…"

"Oh, it's okay. Not a big deal…"

"Well, what do we have here?"

Rory glared at Tristan, who stood behind her, his smug smirk playing on his luscious lips. Tristan flashed her a secret smile, and continued to gaze hatefully at Jamie Patterson, who stood, rather uncomfortably between the (ex) couple.

"Patterson," Tristan nodded at the teenage boy "Aren't you in my Biology class?"

Jamie nodded.

"Oh right, you sit at the back… you're the guy who can't seem to take his eyes off a certain girl."

Jamie blushed deeply, his eyes refusing to meet Rory. "What are you doing here DuGray?"

"You mean, you're not enjoying our little conversation? Or do you want me to leave you two alone," his eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Tristan," Rory replied annoyed "That's enough."

"Come on Patterson," Tristan ignored Rory's plea "You know you've been after Rory for months."

Jamie looked on hatefully at Tristan; his fists clenched tightly "Back off DuGray."

Tristan grinned, looking at Rory, who had a look of disdain on her usually lovely face. He flashed her a wink and turned to look at Jamie, who stood, his anger still lingered.

"Back off? Maybe I should be telling that to you, Patterson."

"Alright that's it," Jamie growled, stepping toward Tristan. Tristan rolled up his sleeves; he was up for a little fight before class.

"Can you two grow up? Please?" Rory yelled, her cheeks red from anger.

The two teenage boys looked at her, almost in embarrassment for their actions.

"Rory, I'm sor…"

"I know," Rory interrupted, grabbing her books and backpack before walking away.

-

"So Rory," Louise walked toward her, her hand smoothing over her plaid skirt "I hear you and Tristan are over."

Louise grinned "Shame. You guys were adorable together. But who am I to complain? Tristan's now a free man."

"Right."

"But don't worry. I have just the right guy for you."

"Oh?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Jamie Patterson. Ever heard of him?"

"What makes you think I would be interested in Jamie?"

Louise smiled "He's interested in you. Very interested."

"I don't care," Rory replied strongly.

Louise pursed her lips "He's cute. Too bad I have to break his heart for you."

-

She felt hands on her petite waist, pulling her body into what looked like an old abandoned classroom. Sneezing, dust tickled her nose uncomfortably, ignoring the spine tingling she received when the familiar pair of hands found her waist once again.

"Tristan, where are we?" she continued to sneeze.

"Allergic?" a husky whisper found her right ear.

"No," she finally stopped her sneezing and smiled "But I ask again, where are we?"

"Old English classroom."

"Hmm," she frowned "I've never seen this room before."

"That's because it is not meant to be seen," he answered.

"Tristan! If it's not meant to be seen then maybe we shouldn't be here," she groaned.

"Oh relax Mary," Tristan advanced closer to her, his lips immediately sought after hers.

Their lips met, quickly evolving into a passion-filled kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Pulling away slightly, soft lips trailed butterfly kisses down her smooth neck, causing a low moan to escape from her lips. 

Biting her lip, she watched as he reluctantly pulled his lips from her neck. She kissed him lightly, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Do you think we can keep this up?" Rory sighed.

"I think we have no choice," he answered her question with certainty.

"I hate this," Rory buried her mass of chestnut hair into his chest "Louise is already trying to set me up with somebody."

"With Patterson?"

Rory sensed his body go stiff, and comforted him the only way she knew how. She kissed him. The kiss was slow, and for Tristan, agonizingly slow. He deepened the kiss, his tongue parted her lips, finding her own. Tristan released a deep growl within his throat and pulled away instantly. 

"You're killing me here," he whispered, his soft voice tickled her.

"Don't be jealous of Jamie okay?" Rory whispered back, ignoring the hunger in his eyes "You have no reason to be jealous."

"Who says I'm jealous?" he asked defensively.

"Then why'd you pick that fight with him earlier today?"

"I was bored."

"You were bored?" Rory eyed him suspiciously.

Tristan nodded, a light pink hue colored his cheeks.

"You," Rory grinned, quite amused. Tristan DuGray blushing? Who knew he could do such thing. "Are so cute when you blush."

"I did not blush."

"But you just did."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did," she argued, loosening his tie for him. 

"I did not. You must have seen seeing things."

"Seeing things?"

"Yes, like a mirage."

"I most certainly did not."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh shut up, just admit it," Rory smirked.

"I will not. How can I admit something that I have not done?"

Throwing her arms around his neck, she continued to smirk playfully.

"Stop, you're being quite annoying," he motioned toward her smirking lips.

"Now you know how it feels," she answered, kissing his cheek "Poor baby."

"Yes, can you kiss it all better?" 

It was his turn to smirk.

Even with the annoyed look, Rory obeyed willingly.

"Is it all better?" she asked, smiling.

"Mary, you have no idea how good I feel right now," he said softly "I can't wait to make you mine."

"I am yours," she said innocently.

He grinned at her innocence, his eyes twinkling, clearly very entertained "No, my sweet Mary… I can't wait to…" he whispered the next few sentences in her ear.

Her blue eyes widened and she smacked his shoulder – hard. "Tristan!"

"I knew it," he plastered a serious face "The handcuffs were too much."

"Not only the handcuffs but…" she blushed, avoiding his gaze as her cheeks darkened in color.

He laughed, kissing her temple. "You…" he mocked her "Are so cute when you blush."

"Tristan! You're such a…"

"Handsome and cunning young man?" he suggested.

"No, how about evil, perverted… annoying?"

"Charming, polite, handsome… cute… handsome…"

Rory glared "I hate you."

"And I…" he kissed her pink lips "… love you."

She grinned. 

-

**Holy Moly. Was that a long chapter or what? Makes up for the long wait, doesn't it? I'm so proud of myself he he. Tell me what you guys thought. Pretty Please? With cherries on top? Lot'sa cherries? **

_- RockerFreak_


	22. Part 22 Idiot!

Tears – Part 22  [Idiot!] 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. **None. **

=

"Tristan," Summer cooed, rubbing her perfectly manicured hand over his firm chest "Walk me to class."

Tristan cringed inwardly, backing away from the blond girl. He sighed, and grabbed his books for his next class. Entering the stuffy classroom, he situated himself to his regular seat and sat back on the wooden chair, looking relaxed and calm. Stifling a yawn, from the corner of his icy blue eyes, he noticed Rory enter the classroom. She hugged her biology textbook to her and walked confidently into the classroom. She noticed Tristan and grinned slightly, taking her seat in front. 

Professor Foley entered the classroom, large leather briefcase in hand. He was a tall man, with dark hair and kind gray eyes. Always came in the classroom with his black suit and red tie. He coughed for the class's attention and set his briefcase on his desk. "Today, we have a wonderful lesson, we will be doing an experiment on what we have been studying for the past week. Now, I will put you in groups of four and you may begin immediately."

The class was divided into their groups. Rory sat anxiously, waiting for her name to be called.

"… Rory Gilmore, Jamie Patterson, Tristan DuGray and Paris Geller."

Rory smiled, moving on to sit next to Paris. Paris, looking as serious as ever, scanned through the Biology textbook, reading the procedures of the experiment. Tristan sat next to Rory and Jamie found a seat beside Paris, across from Tristan. Tristan watched Patterson as he attempted to keep his eyes from Rory and smirked. 

"Idiot," Paris cursed.

"What is it?"

"What the hell does he expect us to do? Figure it out all on our own?"

"Paris, meet Mr. Textbook, Mr. Textbook meet Paris," Rory replied.

"No explanation, nothing. Idiot," Paris cursed, ignoring Rory's remark.

"Maybe we should start on a hypothesis…" Jamie suggested.

-

"You idiot!" Paris yelled, running her hand through her sticky hair.

"Ms. Geller, care to explain what happened here?" Professor Foley demanded, as he took in four teenagers covered in a sticky fluid, from head to toe.

"This idiot right here," Paris pointed at Tristan "Decided it would be funny to increase the heat of the hot plate."

Tristan, who was red from laughter merely shrugged "It wouldn't boil," he caught Rory's laughing eyes.

"Clean up this mess, all of you," Professor Foley shook his head, cleaning his glasses with his sleeve "I suggest you four work on it on your spare time if you don't want to fail."

"You stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Paris, name calling won't help," Rory rolled her eyes, picking up the pieces of the remaining beakers.

"After school, my place," Paris growled, glaring daggers at the grinning Tristan.

-

The four teenagers gathered at the Geller residence. All working outside since it was so nice out. Rory took a sip of her cola and continued to write down her observations from the project done in class (before it exploded). 

"What color did it turn to?"

"Blue," Jamie replied.

"Green," was Tristan's reply.

"Red it is," Rory sighed, scribbling the color into her notebook.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Tristan caught Rory's eye, a mischievous twinkle within them.

Rory smiled inwardly and waited a few moments before making her own exit. Rory walked to the kitchen, saying hi to the passing maid. She recognized Tristan's body, and sauntered over, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Hello," she whispered, kissing his shoulder.

Turning around, his hands instinctively found her tiny waist. He kissed her, slowly at first, but quickened once her arms found the back of his head, urging him closer. "I missed you," he said softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

Rory's heart fluttered, she loved hearing those words come from his mouth. Her knees turned to jelly whenever they would touch. "I missed you too," she laughed, kissing him once more.

Tristan looked around the large kitchen, smiling when noticing no one present. Swiftly, his lips found her neck. Rory, giggling softly, moved slightly, giving him better access. Moaning his name softly, she brought his head up so his eyes met hers. Blushing slightly, she kissed him passionately. Tristan, slightly taken aback, smirked without breaking the kiss. 

"I could feel you smirking," she laughed.

"I couldn't help it," 

"You could have if you wanted to."

Laughing, he swooped in, catching her lips once again. Rory pulled away. 

"A little too eager, aren't we?" she asked.

"I can't help it. I haven't been with you in over nine hours."

"What about biology class?"

"No, I spent that whole period taunting Patterson,"

"Your idea of fun?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Patterson's pathetic," Tristan commented, kissing the side of her mouth.

"That's not nice."

"Yeah well…"

"I like this side of you."

"What side?" 

"Your jealous side," she grinned.

"I am not…"

"Oh yes you are," she interrupted.

-

Moments later, Rory walked outside, to find Paris and Jamie arguing heatedly. Rory found a seat beside Paris and watched, with growing interest over the arguing teenagers. Tristan strolled out minutes later, finding Paris and Jamie still arguing. 

"Why are they arguing?" he whispered.

Rory shrugged "No clue, it looks serious though," she replied, noticing Paris' red face.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Tristan asked loudly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Paris glared at Jamie.

"I saw it with my own two eyes, I know what the hell I'm talking about," Jamie replied confidently. 

"They wouldn't lie to me," Paris hissed venomously.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Tristan yelled once more.

Paris and Jamie looked at an annoyed Tristan and an amused Rory. Paris inhaled slowly, calming her emotions. Jamie glared at Tristan, his fists clenched.

"Please tell this delusional boy that what he claims to have seen was wrong."

"What did he claim to see?" Rory questioned, watching Jamie's angered face.

Paris laughed, "He claims to have seen you guys kissing just a while ago."

-

**Okay, I know. I'm evil. But I.can't.help.it.  **

**I must inform you, my faithful readers, that this story will soon be coming to an end. I can almost taste it. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. Spare 1 minute of your life and click on the review button. He he. Till next time. **

**Thanks for reviewing. I love you all. Cookies and milk for everyone! (Juice if you're allergic)**

_- RockerFreak_


	23. Part 23 Downfall

Tears – Part 23 [Downfall]

Disclaimer: I don't know anything. Enough said.

-

This chapter takes place two weeks after. Important events will be memories to Rory, as she retells them to her mother. 

Rory walked in, looking dazed and flustered. She needed to lie down, the events of the day overwhelming her greatly. Swallowing hard, she walked in to find her mother sitting contentedly, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Rory shook her head, releasing the salty tears she had been holding back. Collapsing onto the carpeted floor, she held her head down between her legs, her shoulders shook as she continued to sob. Rocking her body back and forth, she felt her mother rubbing her back gently. 

"It's over," Rory whispered "It's over."

"What is?" Lorelai asked sympathetically.

"I blew it," Rory replied, shaking from emotion.

"Blew what? Rory, you're confusing me here. Remember the last time I was confused…"

"How could I have been so stupid?" Rory interrupted, her damp eyes meeting her mothers "He… he's gone."

"Tristan?" the elder Gilmore asked cautiously.

"He's gone," Rory yelled to the wall "All because of me…" her voice grew soft.

"What happened?"

-

_"What, spying on us Patterson?" Tristan questioned angrily._

_"No," Jamie glared "I needed a drink."_

_"A drink," Tristan contemplated "And I thought two bottles of water were enough for you."_

_"I was thirsty," Jamie repeated._

_"You've misunderstood," Rory said slowly._

_"Then do tell."_

_"Drop it Patterson. Mind your own damn business," Tristan was losing his temper._

_"I wasn't talking to you DuGray."_

_"Please Jamie. You saw nothing. Forget about it… it was nothing but a mistake," Rory begged, meeting Tristan's eye._

_"… Fine," Jamie answered, inspecting the green grass._

_-_

Rory gulped, blinking back more tears. She placed her shaking head behind her neck, letting out a soft frustrated cry. "He… he… Jamie wasn't convinced," her voice quavered "I lost my boyfriend and my best friend…" she covered her face with her hands "… all in one day."

**Hi. Goodness, for the first time, I wasn't meaning to be evil. It's just almost 1:30 am here and I'm sleepy. So don't mind the grammatical mistakes. Lol. Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be up SOON.**

**Remember to REVIEW. * smiles ***

**Sillylily2003: An answer to your question, since Rory and Tristan supposedly broke up, Tristan didn't get shipped to Arizona. I just didn't feel like writing about Arthur finding out about their 'break up.'**

_- RockerFreak_


	24. Part 24 Bittersweet

Tears – Part 24 [Bittersweet]

Disclaimer: I don't know anything. Enough said.

-

Taking a deep breath, Rory inhaled the scent of the hot liquid, shutting her eyes entirely. Letting out a desperate sigh, she opened her bloodshot eyes and blinked back the tears. She was tired of crying. So damn tired. 

"I can't talk about this, not right now…" she muttered, resting her head on the table.

"Of course babe. Whenever you feel like talking," Lorelai whispered, standing up "I hate to leave you but…"

"Go," Rory urged, forcing a tiny wavering smile.

"Maybe I should call in sick…"

"No go, I'll be fine. We need your money for coffee and pop tarts," Rory joked, "Thanks for letting me stay home today."

"No problem, see you later babe."

Hearing the door close, and the heels walking down the house steps, Rory sauntered to her bedroom. Lying on the soft bed, she shut her eyes, feeling a horrible headache arriving. Rubbing her temples softly, she thought about their conversation. A long distance relationship? It would never work. Rory didn't believe in those. She refused to. What good would it do? It would only draw them apart, that she was sure of. Sitting up, she looked toward her desk; a lonely white envelope lay in the middle of the wooden surface.  

Rubbing her eyes, she rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes and lay on the bed once again.

-

"Stop badmouthing Patterson," she warned playfully, his Chilton tie tightly in her grasp, pulling their faces closer.

_"Make me," he grinned, his eyes playfully teasing her._

_Rory brought her mouth to meet his expecting lips, he responded eagerly to her touch, his hands roaming her body. His hands crept underneath her blazer, Rory pulled away, glaring jokingly. "Too close for comfort," she mumbled in his ear, kissing his neck softly._

_"But you liked it," he whispered back._

_Feeling her cheeks burn, she mocked anger "Stop making false assumptions."_

_He didn't respond, simply kissed her. _

_*_

_He stood watching, shaking from anger. 'Damn him' he thought hatefully 'Damn him!' His eyes looked on venomously, as the couple kissed once more. His jaw clenched, as well as his fists, ready to punch the next thing to come across him. Turning around, his eyes lingered on the girl standing at her locker, her long hair lying loosely across her back. "Paris," he called._

_She looked to him and rolled her eyes "What do you want Patterson?"_

_"There's something you need to see," an unfamiliar twinkle on his eyes. _

_"I really don't have time for this," Paris answered, walking to him anyway "I have an English exam to study for and…" her voice caught in her throat, her eyes widening. Hurt filled her eyes._

_"Looks like she doesn't tell you everything," Jamie whispered before walking away from an angry Paris._

_-_

Not even her favorite drink could make her smile. Pouring the coffee down the drain, she walked to the living room, turning on the television. Disgusted, only soap operas occupied the channels, finally she settled on Lizzie McGuire. 

-

_"Guess our friendship doesn't mean anything to you does it?"_

_Rory glanced at Paris, surprised at her words. "Paris, what are you talking about?"_

_"Answer my question," she replied, her voice made of steel._

_"Our friendship means everything to me," Rory replied, ignoring the Chilton onlookers._

_"But your relationship with Tristan means more."_

_Looking down, she suddenly was unable to meet her friend's eye. Suddenly feeling very guilty. "How did you…"_

_"Who cares," Paris interrupted rudely "Goodbye Rory, have fun with Tristan."_

_-_

_Later that school day, Rory exited the gloomy school and walked around the parking lot. Spotting his car immediately, she walked to it, noticing his driver seat door open. She spotted him sitting in his car, cell phone in hand. She heard his frustrated growl and watched cautiously as he stepped from the sport scar, looking angry and annoyed. Coming from behind, she licked her lips before whispering softly in his ear._

_"I'm so glad to see you," she whispered._

_Turning around, he buried his head into her neck, breathing in her flower scent. "I love you," he swallowed the knot in his throat._

_"I love you too," she smiled, playing with the spikes in his head "Tris… what's wrong?"_

_He kissed her forcefully. Rory, a little shocked, kissed back tentatively. She pulled away just as his tongue forced her lips apart and looked at him, his eyes expressed a mixture of hunger and sadness. "Tell me," she forced out, finding her voice._

_"This is it," he whispered._

_"What is?" Rory asked warily._

_"My bags are packed…"_

_"No, no, no…" Rory begged silently "No…"_

_"Father found out, it's final this time," he said in a soft voice "He's coming here to make sure I get to the airport," he said bitterly._

_Soon, tears filled her sad eyes, causing him to do the same. He recovered quickly, hiding all the emotion he was feeling. He couldn't break down, not in front of her. He had to look strong, to make her see that everything would be all right._

_"I'll write everyday and—"_

_"Don't…" Rory held her fingers to his lips, silencing him quickly._

_"Here," he inhaled, pulling a sealed envelope from the back of his pocket "Please read it," he pleaded._

_Rory took the envelope, looking at it longingly. "Is this it? Just like that?"_

_"Of course not, we can try the long distance thing. I'll call you often and… damnit Rory! We'll make this work. We'll make us work!"_

_"We can't… they never work…"_

_"Please, can't we at least try?" this was the first time Tristan DuGray ever begged for anything._

_Rory didn't answer. She couldn't, as she panicked once noticing the black limousine rounding the corner, making its way toward the couple. Tristan noticed also, and a sense of urgency filled his voice._

_"Please Ror, what's your answer?" he asked, glancing at the car, which had stopped. _

_"No…" she answered his question, barely audible for him to hear. _

_He had heard her answer. His eyes clouded with an emotion even Rory couldn't read._

_"Please understand…"_

_"I do," he said, his voice wavering. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father step from the limousine, watching the couple with interest._

_"I can't… they… they never work," tears poured down her cheeks._

_"What now?"_

_"I'm letting you go… it's for… it's for the best."_

_"How do you know that? You know it's not," he replied, his anger rising. _

_Placing her hands on his shoulder, it calmed him down gradually. She brought her lips to meet his. She needed this. He needed this. Even if it was for the last time. _

_Wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb, he delicately placed a kiss on her damp cheek. "Keep in touch, alright Mary?"_

_She closed her eyes at the softness of his voice. "Of course."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too," she bit her lip to keep the sobs from escaping._

_"Don't forget," he smiled sadly, releasing her hands slowly. _

_"Never."_

**_"Tristan, let's go!"_**

****

_"Don't forget about the letter," he reminded._

_Rory nodded mutely. _

_"See you Mary," he placed a soft kiss on her hand._

_"See you later Tristan…" she whispered, as she watched him walk away from her, toward his awaiting father._

_-_

Rory blinked, remembering the memory. Getting up from her comfortable bed, she walked over to her desk. Sitting on the wooden chair, she picked up the white envelope. Ripping it open delicately, she was met with his masculine and curvy handwriting. '_Dear Mary… ' _

-

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

Rory looked up to find her mother standing over her bed, large coffee mug in hand. Handing the mug to her daughter, Lorelai sat at the edge of her bed, examining her daughter carefully. "You look better…" she commented.

"I guess I am," Rory whispered, taking a drink.

"What made you feel better?"

"You know that saying… '_If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with...'" _

Lorelai nodded. 

Smiling sadly, Rory played with the rim of the mug before drinking "I believe it."

_                         -- end --_

-

**Okay, all I ask is that you all breathe.  * ducks from flying vegetables ***

**Breathe in…**

**Breathe out…**

**Breathe in…**

**Breathe out…**

**BUUUTTTT…. Ready for some GOOD news?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There will be a SEQUEL! And I didn't write the content of the letter for a reason. I have some ideas for the sequel and I just wanted to end this story so I can start writing it. It'll be up… sooner than you all think. **

*** tear * I still can't believe I finished this. I'm getting all emotional. And listening to GC's 'Emotionless' isn't helping. * sobs ***

**Thank you to: **Julianne (you've been reviewing since chappy one, thanks a bunch!), Coffeeaddict4life, SeveredLitKitten, Alece, csk8-20, tiz_nd_princezz, Amber, Bunyrabit, Me, kay, Tristanlover59, Spreeaholic, mandie, Gilmoregirls34, jen, flossie (your reviews always made me laugh, thank you), jesika090, stari, LizDarcy (thanks for **ALL** of your reviews! One of my biggest supporters!), Ana Marie, amy, jo, Jessica, mandie, klm111a, swtboarder101, girldevil, erin, Forsaken Doll, coincidence casualty, rach, emma, Lindsay, darasun (thanks for the compliments, I love your stories!), moi, Lauren, sam, jennie, angel, BabyGirl, tearose, des, Anna, miss_k, Hunny*Bunny, Babs, Nikki, Deeta, princezz, sweetnsour, Lizzie Bee, piper-h-99, Sarah, Jai, SweeT AS CandY, chaya, readergurl87, Al, Mel, Indie Girl, Chelle, starshollow, Jazz, RoryDuGrey, wicked, LoOken4CoFfEeGoD, Juliana, Kelly, Natalie, Shelly, crazeeee pilot o' tha skies, frostedflake, newyorkgurlie, LandonLover, Surya, alien, choca, blurred, overexposed, blue eyes, chaseherchriss, mystified, imsagirl50 (for giving me my LONGEST review, ever. Lol thanks.), juvenile_delinquent, Star Princess, green eyed wonder, Maureen, Fire and Rain, Brittany, BuffyCam99, Gnome, skitz-o-frenik, girl, sftbllnnsync4life, sillylily2003, lyndsie, blackrose, Fi, no 1 loves me 18, honeybear.


End file.
